Ai Yori Aoshi Koi
by RoseFire
Summary: As graduation approaches, Kaoru and Aoi look to their future together. The path ahead is not without tears and pain, but they believe their tender passion, their koi, will give them a happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**Ai Yori Aoshi – Koi**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer and Notes: I don't own Ai Yori Aoshi. I'm just playing with the characters and I'll put them all back where I found them when I'm done.

I noticed that we didn't have many Ai Yori Aoshi stories to read, so I thought I'd take shot. We'll see how I do. If it works out okay, I may write more, but I want to limit myself with the amount of writing I start to do with a new job waiting for me.

I've only watched the anime and glanced briefly through the manga, so some of this is my own idea and some of it comes from what I've read.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Camping**

The July morning sunlight crept over the Sakuraba estate and through Tina Foster's window. She stirred slightly before bolting awake with a squeak. Looking at the clock, she breathed a sigh of relief as the clock read clearly seven o'clock.

"Thought I was late." Tina sighed and stretched lazily. Then Tina smiled as she remembered where she was. Six months had passed since she'd returned home from America to Japan and the family she'd found there. She'd graduated from college and had taken a job at the zoo. She'd also taken a part-time position with a local magazine, taking photos of animals and landscapes. She did very well taking pictures and was almost willing to take the full-time position offered her to travel and taking photos all over the world.

"Tina-sempai!" Taeko's voice came through the door. The college senior still worked as the estate's housekeeper.

"I'm up, Tae-chin." Tina called back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Taeko called back. "Breakfast will be ready soon. We have to get an early start if we want to get out to the camp."

"Oh that's right!" Tina shouted, flinging open the door. "I almost forgot we were going camping this weekend!"

"Aoi-san has breakfast all prepared." Taeko said. "I have to go wake Chika-chan and Hanabishi-sempai."

"I'm sure Kaoru is already awake." Tina said as she watched Taeko walk down the hall. She closed the door and dressed in her clothes for camping. She checked her backpack for the trip and her mind was filled with memories from the previous winter. She still recalled the feeling of his lips when she kissed him. She also remembered the feeling of her heart freezing in her chest as she heard Kaoru sleepily whisper the name of Ooya-san.

"Guess I did miss my chance after all." Tina sighed. But oddly enough, she didn't feel any anger or bitterness toward Kaoru or Aoi-san.

"_Ooya-san really is kind and sweet_." Tina thought as she heaved the backpack over one shoulder. "_If she makes Kaoru so happy, I don't want to stand in the way_."

"All right!" Tina crowed cheerfully. "Time for camping!"

She hurried into the dining room to see Taeko, Aoi and Chika all helping to set the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Tina-neechan!" Chika said smiling. Tina smiled back and waved at the girl.

"Good morning, Tina-san." Aoi said and smiled that sweet smile of hers. Tina smiled back and walked over to the woman.

"Can I help with anything, Ooya-san?" Tina asked.

"I think we've got everything under control here, Tina-san." Aoi said. "But thank you very much for asking."

"Tina-neechan!" Chika called. "Can you help me? I can't get the napkins folded right."

"Sure, Chika." Tina said and walked over to the younger girl, but not before glancing back at Aoi and giving her a knowing wink.

"Maybe you should go check on Kaoru, Ooya-san." Tina said. Aoi's eyes went wide in surprise. Tina turned back to help Chika and said no more.

* * *

Kaoru Hanabishi closed the last clasp on his backpack after making sure he had everything he needed.

"_It's been so long since I went camping_." he thought. "_I hope I haven't forgotten something_."

"Kaoru-sama?" Aoi poked her head in the room and Kaoru turned to smile at her.

"Good morning, Aoi-chan." Kaoru said.

"Good morning to you too." Aoi said. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I don't know." Kaoru said. "I was just wondering if I had everything. Can you help me with the checklist I made?"

"Sure." Aoi said and read off the list while Karou confirmed each item to be in his bag.

"That's it then." Kaoru said. "I wish you could come with us, Aoi-chan."

"I would love to, Kaoru-sama, but I'm afraid I would be completely lost." Aoi said with a smile. "I'm afraid I am not much of an outdoors person."

Kaoru took her hand in his and stroked a finger over her cheek.

"That's too bad." Kaoru said softly. "I would have loved cuddling up with you around a campfire."

Aoi blushed three shades of pink and Kaoru started to laugh.

"Oh, Kaoru-sama, you're embarrassing me." Aoi said but smiled happily at Kaoru's affection.

"I can't help it." Karou said. "I just love to see your face get so pink."

Kaoru then pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head. Aoi sighed against him and returned his embrace.

"Aoi-chan." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-sama." Aoi said.

They stood like that together for a few moments, enjoying each other's company. Kaoru was nearly finished with his graduate studies and would soon be looking to start an internship. It would be harder to find time for quiet moments such as this and Aoi knew that Kaoru would be working hard to reach his goal. So, she was content to savor this moment.

"Kaoru-sama." Aoi said. "Do not worry about me. Please enjoy yourself and relax. I know that you will be busy very soon and you should take time to recharge yourself before you begin your internship."

"You don't mind?" Kaoru said. "It'll mean a lot of time away from you. I want to do this for you. I love you, Aoi-chan. I have to do my best for you. But I'll miss having you so close to me."

"I'll miss you too, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said and looked up into his soft brown eyes. For a moment, the world seemed to vanish and they leaned toward each other to kiss softly.

"Ahem." They sprang apart as Miyabi Kagurazaki stood watching them in the doorway.

"Miyabi-san!" the couple said together.

"I believe that breakfast is ready." Miyabi said. "We should hurry and eat before it is much later." She turned to go but stopped and looked back. "I apologize for interrupting, but please do not forget that you must both show the proper restraint."

Kaoru and Aoi nodded and followed Miyabi out to the dining room.

"_It's true_." Kaoru thought. "_We still have so much to keep a secret. At first, it wasn't so difficult. But lately, it's been harder to keep my feelings for Aoi-chan so quiet_."

He glanced over at Aoi. She stared straight ahead, but Kaoru knew from her eyes that she felt unhappy at having to keep her feelings shut up as well. The two didn't have a chance to speak much during breakfast as they were surrounded by conversation of the trip ahead of them.

"Sato and Suzuki are supposed to meet us up at the campsite, right Tae-chin?" Tina asked.

"That's what they told me." Taeko answered. "They said they had some errands to run and would meet us in time for lunch."

"I still can't believe I get to go camping!" Chika squealed. "And I'll get to go swimming too!"

"The lake up there is great, Chika." Tina said. "You'll love it and it's great for fishing and boating too."

"I've never been boating." Taeko said. "Let's go together, Chika!"

The table was silent as everyone pictured the various disasters that could occur should Taeko be allowed on the water.

"Uh, Tae-chin." Tina said. "I think maybe you ought to let me handle the boating, okay?"

"Oh, sure, Tina-sempai." Taeko said. Breakfast was finished and Taeko hurried to change her clothes and grab her things. Chika went along to make sure Taeko remembered all that she needed. Tina and Kaoru loaded up the jeep Tina had bought after graduation. It wasn't much, but it would hold the four passengers and their luggage relatively comfortably.

"We're ready." Taeko called and promptly stumbled off the stairs and fell face first to the ground.

"Tae-chin, you okay?" Tina asked without even looking up. Kaoru stared out the passenger window. Taeko sat up with a sheepish grin on her face. Then they piled into the jeep and with a shout of joy from Chika and Tina, they drove off.

"See you in a couple days, Aoi-chan!" Kaoru called.

"Take care of yourselves!" Aoi called to the shrinking jeep as it disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

The camping trip was great fun. Chika had barely waited for the car to stop before she was out of it and into her swimsuit. She hadn't counted on the lake being cold and paused a moment to shiver.

"You okay, Chika-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"Oni-chan, the water is so cold!" Chika whined.

"It'll get warmer once you get in it." Kaoru said. "Go ahead."

"Okay, but you promise to pull me out if I turn into a block of ice, right?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. Chika took a deep breath and surged forward. The water wasn't as cold as before and with each step she took, she found it warmer. Soon, she was splashing and diving through the surface like a fish.

"Way to go, Chika!" Tina called. "But be careful now. The lake water is fresh. You won't be as buoyant in it."

Chika waved back as she floated lazily on her back.

"Tina, you keep on eye on Chika while Taeko-chan and I unpack the jeep, okay?"

"Sure thing, Kaoru." Tina said. Kaoru stared at Tina. There was something in the way she acted around him now that he couldn't quite place. Was it that she didn't quite meet his eyes or that her smile wasn't the same? He made a mental note to ask her another time.

Suzuki and Sato arrived about half an hour later with food and other equipment they would need. Then everyone joined Tina and Chika in the lake, splashing and enjoying the water, which was pleasant after working hard. Later, they all lay on shore, soaking up the sun and talking about school, past and present.

"Chika-chan, when is your swim meet?" Kaoru asked.

"The next swim meet is in October, but it's out of town. My next home meet is after Christmas." Chika answered.

Kaoru nodded. He'd attended most of Chika's swim meets when he could, but with the approach of the fall semester and his decision of an internship before graduation, it would be more difficult to attend.

"Have you heard anything yet from the Shimino Corporation?" Taeko asked.

"Nothing yet." Kaoru answered. "I have a little time left. I need to let my professor know before the fall semester begins where I'll be interning."

"Maybe you can intern at the zoo where I work, Kaoru!" Tina said cheerfully. She toyed aimlessly with a dandelion before blowing the white seeds towards him. Kaoru flinched slightly and swatted them away.

"I don't think there's a lot of call for commercial business investment at the zoo." Kaoru said. "Although I did suggest a classmate who has some interest in advertising to look into it."

"What are you hoping for anyway?" Suzuki asked.

Kaoru grew silent. He thought of the Hanabishi clan and the Sakuraba Group. Both groups relied heavily on commercial business expertise to fund their groups and Kaoru wanted to make himself worthy of Aoi and her family.

"I want to go into business with the Sakuraba Group." Kaoru said. "Or at least be able to make myself worthy to work with them."

"Why the Sakuraba Group?" Sato asked.

"There's something they have that's important to me." Kaoru said and drifted off into his thoughts. Tina found him still like that at dinner, staring out over the lake.

* * *

Aoi woke Sunday morning to view a sky slate gray with rain clouds and shivered at the sudden chill in the summer air.

"There appears to be a rather strong storm approaching." Miyabi said as Aoi came downstairs.

"I hope Kaoru-sama and the others will not be caught in it." Aoi said and looked worriedly out the window.

The rain began to fall with a roof shaking crash of thunder than sent Utsume squeaking to hide behind the couch pillow. Aoi looked out and couldn't even see the yard for the gale.

"Kaoru-sama." Aoi thought. "Please be safe."

Another crash of thunder shook the room and lightning streaked over the house.

"We're back!" Tina called through house. Aoi hurried to meet them in the front.

"Welcome home." Aoi said and stared in shock. Taeko, Chika, Tina, and Kaoru all stood in the foyer, dripping wet and looking glum. Also, Kaoru seemed incredibly uncomfortable.

"Are you all alright?" Aoi asked. "Kaoru-sama, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Aoi-chan." Kaoru said with a sheepish grin. "But I need to go take a bath. Excuse me." He hurried out of the room toward his own.

"What happened?" Aoi asked.

"Well, the storm started coming in, so we decided that we should leave earlier than planned." Taeko said. "But the storm started out there, of course, before it moved this way."

"It was really loud." Tina said nervously and jumped as another thunderclap sounded outside.

"Anyway, both Chika and Tina were so startled by the thunder. And I admit that I was too." Taeko said nervously. "But wehen we all jumped, I guess we knocked Kaoru off balance."

"Right into a patch of poison ivy." Tina said. "It got all over his arms and down his shirt."

"We didn't know what had happened until we were almost home when he started to scratch and get all red."

"Oh dear." Aoi said. "Do you think it is painful for him?"

"I had a run in with poison ivy once." Tina said. "It burned and made me itch a lot, but it was gone in about a week."

Aoi helped the girls bring their things in. Then, they all went to their room. Aoi thought for a moment and went to the kitchen to prepare something special for Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru moaned miserably at the burning itch on his arms, back and front. Truly, he wasn't upset at the girls having caused this, but he didn't wish his luck on anyone else.

"AH!" he groaned. "Someone kill me!"

"No, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said. "I wouldn't like to lose you. You shouldn't beg to die. Especially when I wish to help care for you."

Kaoru turned as Aoi came in. She carried a bowl of water, a sponge and a bottle of calamine lotion.

"Aoi-chan!" Kaoru groaned. "Please tell me that's for me?"

Aoi smiled and knelt down beside her fiancée.

"Let me first wipe down your back, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said. "I want to see how far this rash has actually gotten."

Kaoru removed his shirt and Aoi once again shivered at the sight of the numerous scars that laced his back. She felt a surge of anger at the elder Hanabishi for doing this to her Kaoru-sama.

"Is it bothering your scars at all?" Aoi asked.

"Just a little bit." Kaoru answered. "Every once in awhile, it makes them sting."

Aoi gently placed the cool sponge on Kaoru's naked back. Kaoru sniffed the air and he wrinkled his nose.

"Aoi-chan, is that vinegar I smell?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I looked up some information about helping with itching from poison ivy and this was what the book suggested." Aoi answered. "The other choices were baking soda or a thing called Burow's solution, but we didn't have either."

Kaoru wrinkled his nose again as the cool cloth gently was wiped over his back and arms. Apart from making him feel like a salad, he found the vinegar to ease the burning itch. Kaoru gave a leisurely sigh.

"Does this ease your discomfort, Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked.

Kaoru gave a mumbled assent. Aoi finished the vinegar sponge bath and gently dried his back and arms.

"I'll put some lotion on now." Aoi said. "Remember that you shouldn't let your skin dry completely before applying the calamine."

"I won't forget." Kaoru said sleepily. He drifted in his mind while Aoi gently cared for him. She finished his back and moved to care for his chest. Kaoru felt his face redden as Aoi's tiny hands gently touched the sponge to his chest.

"_It seems so strange_." Kaoru thought. "_To have someone care for me this much makes me feel warm and happy_."

"Aoi-chan, I love you." Kaoru said. He stopped her hands and held them in his own. Aoi looked up at him in surprise. His faced inched closer to hers and Aoi felt as though her heart might jump from her chest. Kaoru's lips brushed lightly against hers as he closed around her mouth in a kiss. Aoi's hands moved of their own accord to wrap gently around his neck.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a muffled squeak. Kaoru and Aoi instantly pulled back and looked up to see Chika staring at them from the doorway.

"Chika-chan." Kaoru said in an agonized whisper. He watched Chika's hand cover her mouth and tears trickle down her face. He was filled with sudden horror as he remembered his exposed back.

"Chika-san." Aoi whispered.

The three stared at each other in silence. Chika's tears became rivers on her face as she continued to stare at Aoi and Kaoru.

"_Oh no_." Kaoru thought. "_What will Chika say_? _Will she say anything about my back_?"

Karou suddenly looked at Aoi in alarm.

"_Will she say anything about Aoi-chan_?" Karou thought wildly.

To Be Continued

I didn't **want** to end here exactly, but I do have a story arc in mind for this and really want to do the story. I have another multi-chapter I'm almost done with, so I'm in need of a new project.

Please PLEASE tell me what you think? I can't wait to see how everyone likes this idea!

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai Yori Aoshi – Koi**

By RoseFire

Wow! I did better than I thought I would do with this story. I'll admit that my original goal was to simply add a story that would satisfy my own need for AYA closure, but I had no idea so many other people did too. Sorry it took so long with chapter 2, but I just completed a move, so I've been trying to get unpacked, settled in at home and at work and familiar with my new home.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'll do my very best with this story and try and keep it true to the original as well as give every romantic heart that reads it a cozy feeling for Aoi and Kaoru. And, speaking of Ai Yori Aoshi, did I mention that I don't own them? Well, I don't!

**Chapter 2 – Trust**

The silence of the room seemed painfully loud as Chika continued to stare in shock and dismay.

"Onii-chan." Chika whispered. Her tears continued to course down her cheeks as she looked at both Kaoru and Aoi. Chika had only intended to poke her head in at Kaoru to see how he was. She'd never expected to find such a situation as this.

"_How can he and Aoi-neechan be like this_?" she thought. She didn't dislike Aoi, but a part of her heart that had been in love with Kaoru was slowly breaking.

"Chika-chan." Kaoru said. "Please. I can explain."

Chika bolted to run but found Miyabi standing behind her. She too, stared in shock at the scars lacing over Kaoru's back.

"Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said. She suddenly became aware of Chika clutching at her and heard her sobbing. Miyabi looked at the young woman and realized that the charade she, Aoi and Kaoru had worked so hard to maintain was slowly crumbling.

"Chika-san." Miyabi said. "Please sit down. We must have a talk."

Tina sat in the lounge, playing her game of Son-in-law. She had been waiting for Chika to come back from checking on Kaoru. Tina had thought to stop the younger woman, but couldn't think of a good reason that would have stopped Chika.

"_I barely understand it myself_." Tina thought. "_I've always loved Kaoru, but it's his happiness that I loved the most. For a while, I thought I was the only who could make him smile and laugh. It made me feel special. But when I left, I didn't think about his heart opening up to someone else_."

Tina decided to check on Chika herself. Perhaps the girl had walked in at a bad moment and would be shocked. Then another horror hit Tina. Suppose that Chika, like Tina herself, was also sweet on Kaoru. Tina hurried to the room where she heard the voice of Miyabi.

"Kanrinin-san?" Tina thought. She paused at the door to listen.

"Chika-chan." Kaoru was saying. "I'm sorry if you've been shocked or hurt at all."

Chika was silent as Aoi finished applying the lotion to the rest of Kaoru's rash. Aoi, too, was silent and felt a burning shame at having caused Kaoru such distress.

"Chika-san." Miyabi said. "There is something you must understand. When we first opened this house for tenants, it was to maintain our story. Sakuraba Aoi-sama is the daughter of the Sakurba master. When they were children, she and Hanabishi Kaoru-dono were betrothed as a pact between their families."

"_An arranged marriage_?" Tina thought in shock. Chika also seemed to find it shocking.

"They actually did that?" Chika said. "I know a lot of families in Japan still do that, but I've never met anyone myself."

"For me, Chika-chan, the Hanabishi family was anything but a family." Kaoru said and felt Aoi touch his back to encourage him. "The scars you see on my back were from my grandfather. He felt that I should put behind my past and forget about my mother."

"What!" Chika said. Tina had to bite her tongue to keep from shouting in alarm and anger.

"When Karou-sama left the Hanabishi house," Aoi continued, "I was told that we were no longer promised and I went to find him to find out the reason."

Chika listened as they told the two-year old story of their reunion, their agreement to keep their continued engagment a secret and how each day had brought them closer. Tina also listened and was filled with saddness and some anger. But she also felt a certain sense of peace, knowing that Kaoru was happy.

"We felt that having some tenants to live in the house would corroborate the story of Aoi as the landlord." Miyabi said. "Many members of the Sakuraba corporation would feel that Kaoru-dono is unworthy of such a family, especially since he is no longer affiliated with the Hanabishi house."

Chika looked at Kaoru. His face was expressionless, but he nodded.

"So that's why you want to work so hard to prove worthy of the Sakuraba Corporation?" Chika asked. "I guess I can understand. Although I really can't stand the politics of it."

"Chika-san." Miyabi continued. "It is also imperative that you promise not to divulge a word of this to anyone. The risk of scandal still exists."

"I can keep the secret." Chika said. "You can trust me!"

"Chika-chan." Kaoru said and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way."

"Oh, it's okay." Chika said with a laugh. "I was just more surprised at your back and in shock that my tender innocent eyes had to see something so passionate!"

Aoi and Kaoru turned beet red and Chika continued to laugh. Outside the door, Tina wiped her eyes and decided to talk to Chika later.

"_I know that tone of voice and attitude way too well_." Tina thought. "_Chika loved Kaoru too_."

"Good night, Chika-san." Aoi said as Chika hurried back to her room. Aoi left Kaoru to sleep and left with Miyabi back to the main house. Outside on the footbridge that connected the main house to the old servants quarters, Tina was waiting.

"Tina-san." Aoi said. "Are you still awake?"

"Ooya-san." Tina said. "I was just going to bed now."

Tina brushed past Aoi and stopped beside her.

"Take good care of him, Aoi-san." Tina said and smiled sadly.

"Tina-san?" Aoi said. "You…you heard?" Miyabi looked back in surprise as well.

"Don't worry." Tina said with a giggle. "You can trust me too. As sure as I'm an American."

"Tina-san." Miyabi said. Tina looked at Miyabi with a quiet smile.

"Thank you, Miyabi-san, for letting me stay here." Tina said. "I know I'm a pain at times, but anything I can do to help Kaoru and Ooya-san, I'm ready and raring to go!"

"Thank you, Tina-san." Aoi said and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"But I want you to know something else." Tina said and turned a sharp eye to Aoi. For an instant, Aoi was concerned that Tina was mad. "If I hear that Kaoru isn't happy, I'll come after you."

Miyabi gave a growl of opposition, but Aoi smiled at Tina. Tina returned the smile.

"I know I've got nothing to worry about." Tina said. "I've seen how happy Kaoru has been since he's known you. You'll make him happy, no matter what happens to you both."

* * *

The next day was still cloudy, but the rain had stopped finally. Kaoru rolled over stiffly and grumbled at the uncomfortable burning itch on his body. Still, the pain had lessened and Karou dressed comfortably for the day ahead. School was almost over. He had only one more semester class to take, but his first priority was finding an intern position. 

"Maybe there'll be something in the mail today." Kaoru thought as he left to join the main house for breakfast. Everyone was there, except for Tina, who had dashed through the dining room with a slice of toast on her way to work. Chika waved a good morning to Kaoru and he sat down between her and Aoi's seat.

"Good morning, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty well." Karou said. "Felt a little stiff this morning, but nothing too bad."

"Oh, Hanabishi-sempai, good morning." Taeko greeted as she came in from the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost done. Would you like any juice?"

"Sure, some orange juice would be great." Kaoru said. He smiled back, but was concerned. He wondered just how many of the girls actually had a crush on him. He already knew Mayu was, and Chika certainly seemed shocked enough to get him suspicious. Tina, he also suspected. But what about Taeko? Throughout the meal, Kaoru pondered if Taeko might be in love with him as well, but decided not to mention the subject until it was a must.

"Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said. "I have a suggestion to offer. You are preparing to take up an internship, correct?"

"Yes, I am, Miyabi-san." Kaoru answered. His hope of working with the Shimino Corporation was dwindling fast with their silence. He had to find something soon or risk another year of graduate school. He'd though of asking Mayu Miyuki, but he wanted to discourage the young woman's continued flaunts of affection as his decision to be with Aoi was becoming more and more certain.

"The Shimino Corporation still hasn't answered my request and I'm not sure who else to ask." Kaoru said. "I suppose I might just have to wait another year."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Miyabi said. "As it turns out, I have received word of a corporation member that is quite willing to allow an intern to study with her." Miyabi smiled conspiratorially at Kaoru and Kaoru knew instantly whom she meant.

"Miyabi-san." Kaoru said. "You'd be willing to let me intern under you?"

"I would indeed." Miyabi said and Kaoru heard Aoi gasp in delight.

"I work mostly from home, but there are times when I am required to go to the corporation building. Starting next week, you will work with me and accompany me in my duties. We will also be setting up another room for your office."

"Kaoru that's great!" Tina shouted in excitement.

"Tina didn't you leave?" Kaoru asked.

"I had to come back for my cell phone." Tina said simply. "I overheard the conversation. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Tina." Kaoru said and turned his smiling face to look at Aoi.

Chika watched and found that she wasn't sad for herself anymore. She felt happy for her surrogate big brother and sister and even happier that they still loved and cared for her. She looked over and found Tina smiling at her. With a wink, Chika knew that Tina also understood and wanted their favorite guy to be happy.

"So, I guess I'm working for the Sakuraba clan now." Kaoru said.

"I'll make a celebratory dinner tonight, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said with her whole face beaming from her smile.

"Aoi-chan." Kaoru said happily.

"However, Kaoru-dono, there is one condition on this agreement." Miyabi said. She glanced around the table. Everyone seated at the table knew of the conspiracy, with Taeko being the exception.

"Taeko-san." Miyabi said. "Would you please fetch more juice for me in the kitchen?"

"There's some juice right there, ma'am." Taeko said. Miyabi cleared her throat.

"I'm have some tomato juice in the kitchen." Miyabi explained. "Please bring it."

"Yes, ma'am." Taeko said and hurried into the kitchen.

"As you know, the Hanabishi and Sakuraba houses have drifted since the engagement was broken." Miyabi said. "It would not due to have the heir to the Hanabishi house on the grounds. You must change your name."

The table was silent and the sound of the old clock ticking seemed to fill the dining room. Aoi looked nervously at Kaoru as he sat thinking hard.

"Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked.

"No problem." Kaoru said. "I've been thinking about changing my name anyway. This would be a good way to start."

"What name, if I may ask?" Miyabi asked. Kaoru's eyes filled with a wistful sort of sadness but smiled.

"I will take my mother's name." Kaoru said simply. "From now on, my name is Kaoru Honjo."

Aoi smiled at her betrothed.

"Am I to understand that this will be a permanent change?" Miyabi asked.

Kaoru faced her and fixed his eyes on hers in determination.

"It is." he answered. "It'll take some time for everyone to get used to it, but my name is Kaoru Honjo. And I would be pleased to work for the Sakuraba house."

To Be Continued.

Again, I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for this next chapter, but moving is not easy. I do know where I'm going with this and I'm really excited about my ideas. Oh, don't forget to review the story and I'm glad for all the reviews I've gotten so far. Keep reading and stay tuned.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ai Yori Aoshi – Koi**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ai Yori Aoshi.

Thanks for waiting for me. I've been busy, but I'm going to try and take about an hour or two each night to work on my writing. Also, I want to say that the professor that will be working with Kaoru is different then the one from the show. I couldn't remember the guy's name, but Professor Itzuki is important to the story. I also want to go on record that everything you read about Japan corporations involved in illegal funding is COMPLETELY fictional. So, don't start getting conspiratorial on me, okay?

This will be a longer chapter. Forgive me if I have a very loose understanding of business and marketing.

**Chapter 3 – Internship and the Future**

It didn't take long for Kaoru to finish everything he needed to do to have his internship decision be recorded at school. In the months ahead, Kaoru busied himself with the work Miyabi gave him, as well as making his own observations about the type of work. He'd never thought Miyabi had an easy job, but was even more impressed and astounded once he was hip deep in the paperwork. It seemed he saw less and less of his friends and Aoi as nights got longer and longer. He was grateful there was little schoolwork to do during internship. Finally, he was allowed to accompany Miyabi on her latest business trip one chilly December morning. Aoi watched him pack his suitcase and briefcase as it would be an overnight.

"I wish I could come with you." Aoi said quietly as she and Kaoru paused to drink some tea.

"Nothing would make me happier." Kaoru said as he rested his hand over Aoi's. Aoi blushed at his tender motion. He moved to sit beside her and wrapped her into a warm embrace. As Aoi leaned against him, he kissed the top of her head. Then, he turned her to face him.

"I love you, Aoi-chan." Kaoru said softly. "I love you so much. That's why I'm going to do everything this weekend to make sure the Sakuraba's see me, for who I am, not who I was."

Aoi slipped her hands around Kaoru's waist and hugged him tightly. Kaoru reigned in his emotions quickly and bent down to kiss Aoi. Aoi responded in kind. Kaoru, feeling suddenly bolder, pulled Aoi closer to him and deepened the kiss. He moved slowly, unsure of how Aoi would react. He wouldn't rush her.

Aoi was unsure of how to respond at first. Kaoru had never kissed her like this before. It both thrilled and frightened her. She decided to take a bold move as well and she slipped her arms around his neck. Kaoru felt his heart leap in excitement. He wanted to be so close to her, but he didn't think they could get any closer. It seemed forever that they shared a warm and romantic kiss before Kaoru pulled back gently to kiss her forehead.

"That's going to have to hold me until I get back." Kaoru said with a mischievous grin. Aoi grinned back and tapped his nose.

"You are impossible!" she laughed.

Mayu Miyuki knocked on the door of the Sakuraba mansion. She'd been coming by every afternoon after school to visit with her dear Hanabishi-sama. She'd watched him work hard at his intern position and had reported to her Father each evening about what a wonderful businessman Kaoru would make.

"Wait until he hears the good news I've got for him!" Mayu chuckled. Her smile vanished when her least favorite person answered the door.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Mayu." Tina yawned. She'd had a very long day at the zoo and had been catnapping on the couch in the thready winter sun.

"That's Miyuki-san to you." Mayu said loftily, turning her nose up at Tina's lack of manners.

"Since when?" Tina said, feeling more awake now. "And would you mind coming in so I can close this door!"

Mayu entered and smiled, her chin coming up in pride. "I have accepted a position with the Grand Symphonic Orchestra to perform with them."

"Really? Wow, that's great, Mayu, I mean, Miyuki-san." Tina said in delight. Mayu was surprised.

"Arigatou." Her chin came up a bit higher as she prepared herself for more praise.

"I didn't know the big orchestras had trained seals that play with them." Tina said.

Mayu erupted in fury.

"I am not a trained seal!" Mayu screeched.

"Well, you had your nose so high up in the air, I thought you were practicing to have a ball on it."

Mayu and Tina were soon heard all through the house, but were mostly ignored by all except Miyabi, who demanded peace and quiet.

"Miyuki-san, to what do we owe such a pleasure at this time of day?" Miyabi asked.

"I came to see my dear Hanabishi-sama." Mayu cooed and sat down to wait for him. Tina sighed. She dearly wanted to tell the girl that she was dreaming if she ever thought she'd get Kaoru, but she also couldn't wait until the girl found out on her own, as she would eventually.

Kaoru came down a moment later, followed by Aoi. Miyabi collected their things and deposited them into her car. Miyabi had told him to pack for a traditional and formal meeting. Kaoru had sighed, but had pulled out the traditional clothes again.

"Hanabishi-sama!" Mayu cried. "Are you leaving?"

"Oh, Mayu-chan, when did you get here?" Kaoru asked. "Um, yeah, I'm going with Miyabi-san to a business meeting. I want to observe and, maybe even make some recommendations if they ask me."

"I see." Mayu said. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I was accepted into the Grand Symphonic Orchestra as a pianist and to give you some wonderful news!"

"Mayu-chan, that's great!" Kaoru said.

"Congratulations, Mayu-san." Aoi said happily.

"Hanabishi-sama, arigatou, but I have news for you too." Mayu said. "The Miyuki offices have an opening for someone as an investment accountant and I've been telling Papa all about you and he thinks you'd be a wonderful addition to our company."

Kaoru was shocked into speechlessness. There was silence all through the house, even from Tina. Aoi felt her as though her heart were being squeezed. But she could say nothing.

"Well, Mayu-chan, that is good news." Kaoru said, trying to appear happy. "But I'm sure your Otousan would prefer to interview me."

"I know." Mayu said. "Papa said you can come in anytime next week to talk."

"Listen, Mayu-chan, I don't…" Kaoru started, but Miyabi stepped in.

"Kaoru-dono, we must be leaving. This discussion will have to be continued at a later time."

"Right." Kaoru said and joined Miyabi.

"Ittekimasu!" they chorused and closed the door.

"Itterasshai!" Aoi called out.

Tina went back to her couch to continue her nap, but not before glancing curiously at Aoi. Mayu was cooing about something to her and Aoi gave a forced happy smile.

"I just can't wait until Hanabishi-sama returns." Mayu said. "He'll be so happy working for my family. And then, we can realize our dream and be together always."

Something inside Aoi snapped and she hurried to the kitchen. Tina followed noiselessly after her. Mayu was not left alone long before Taeko returned home.

Aoi was wiping her eyes of tears when she felt Tina rest her hands on her shoulders.

"Sumimasen." Aoi said tearfully. "I just didn't think I could hold my voice anymore.

"I know." Tina said. "It must be really hard for you to keep your love quiet. I know how that feels."

Aoi looked at Tina in surprise.

"I ran away from my love for Kaoru because I didn't think he'd want me." Tina said. "And I was sort of right. He never could love me the way I would want him to, but he still would have cared about me. I made the mistake of running away from that."

"Tina-san." Aoi said.

"But listen, you don't have to worry about Mayu." Tina said. "Kaoru adores you. He gets that same sick puppy love look around you and it grows more and more."

"I know." Aoi said. "I just wish we didn't have to meet in the shadows or hide away because of public opinion. In the end, all it's done is hurt people. And it will hurt people when the truth is known. And Kaoru-sama is so gentle; he'll hate to hurt them."

Tina nodded in understanding.

"I think you've done the right thing in keeping it silent, especially where the politics are concerned." Tina said. "But I wish we could do something to make it easier on you. And on Mayu and Tae-chin."

"Taeko-san?" Aoi asked. "You don't mean that she loves Kaoru-sama as well?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Tina said. "It would be nice if we could find a way to hurt them less, although I personally don't care about Mayu."

Aoi sighed.

"Let's think on it while Kaoru's gone." Tina said. "When he and Kanrinin-san get back, we'll talk about what to do."

* * *

What Tina and Aoi did not know was that Kaoru and Miyabi had been thinking the same thing and had already put a plan into motion that would hopefully solve the needed secrecy plan for good.

"Are you prepared to do this, Kaoru-dono?" Miyabi asked.

"Hai, I am." Kaoru said. This meeting was not only for Kaoru to observe and attend, but also the opportunity he'd been seeking to prove his worth to the Sakuraba Corporation.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this will conclude the meeting agenda; however, you will notice a continuance at the bottom for announcements." Miyabi, dressed a blue kimono, addressed the conglomerate of corporations. The Sakuraba Corporation meeting was attended not only by the Sakuraba family, but also various networks and independent companies, including the Miyuki offices. Mr. Miyuki was there to discuss the possibility of investments from the Sakuraba Corporation. He looked up expectantly.

"I would like to turn this portion of the presentation over to my intern."

All eyes turned to focus on the podium where Miyabi stood. One set of eyes in the audience paid particular attention to the young man striding toward the podium. The dark blue eyes widened in surprise and cold fury.

"It's him." the mouth below the eyes whispered to himself. A young man with pale skin and dark hair gripped his PDA tightly.

"Thank you, Kagurazaki-san." Kaoru said. He turned toward his audience with determined eyes.

"My name is Hanabishi Kaoru." Kaoru started off. As expected, there was a flurry of shouts of surprise and anger. Mr. Miyuki leaned forward in expectation. This was the young man his daughter was so enamored with. He'd been impressed with his daughter's reports of his work and had considered giving him a position if he were qualified enough. However, he had many other applicants in line that, although not as competent or experienced, were willing to learn. Now, he focused his attention on the young man.

"Allow me to correct myself as I misspoke." Kaoru said. "My name was Hanabishi Kaoru. I have stepped down from the succession of the Hanabishi house for various reasons. However, that has not changed my mind of which career I wish to pursue. Nor does it change a promise that was made."

The uproar settled slightly as everyone was drawn into the young man's speech. He spoke with such maturity and authority. There was also something gentle in his voice that caught everyone's attention.

"Hanabishi-san." a woman stood. She was dressed in a green kimono decorated with lilies and Koi fish. "Do you speak of your engagement to Aoi-sama?"

Kaoru paused. Something led him to believe he could trust this woman.

"I do." Kaoru answered.

The noise in the auditorium was positively thunderous as shouts of anger and distrust were thrown. The woman who had addressed Kaoru did not blink or move. Rather, she strode forward to the podium and raised her hand to silence the din. Kaoru was amazed at how the simple gesture was obeyed.

"Hanabishi-san." the woman said. "The promise between the Hanabishi house and our own that was made for you and Aoi-sama was discontinued. You have no claim to her."

A rustle of movement from the front caught Kaoru's attention as Aoi's parents came forward. Aoi's father gazed stonily at Kaoru.

"I wish it to be known that I have no qualms about my daughter wishing to keep the engagement official and lawful." he said. "I do not forgive this action that was taken by the Hanabishi house, but I have come to realize that it was not without precedence."

Kaoru looked at Miyabi and she bowed to him. He realized that Aoi's parents must have learned the truth behind his departure.

"My daughter loves this man." Aoi's mother said. "We wish to have the board accept this decision."

"We have an agreement in the works with the Hanabishi house!" another board member shouted. "You were aware of this!"

Aoi's father nodded. "I could not allow my daughter to be forced into such a position."

The woman in the green kimono called for silence again.

"To which family do you now claim, Hanabishi-san?" she asked.

"I claim to my own." Kaoru answered. "The Honjo family."

Muttered questions buzzed through the audience. Mr. Miyuki's eyes widened. He'd heard of the Honjo family. He had a cousin named Kumi Honjo. Or at least he had. Was this young man her son?

"Meiko-sama, you can't be serious about accepting this arrangement to such a commoner?" another voice rang out. Meiko could not find the owner, but she had no doubt in her mind whose it was.

"I cannot make the decision alone." Meiko answered. "It must be a decision of the board as a whole."

Meiko turned her attention to Kaoru. Her face was stern and set, but Kaoru saw in her eyes a hint of a smile. Kaoru felt encouraged.

"My purpose has been of late to prove myself to the Sakuraba family. Not because of who I was in the Hanabishi house or what was made between the two families. Rather, I wanted to show you, the family that loves Sakuraba Aoi, that I am as worthy as she will gladly tell you that I am. Perhaps I bring nothing of worth to you, but if one of your own can love a man who comes from nothing and has lost everything, I pray and hope that you are able to do the same."

"It is not illegal to allow this." Meiko said. "And I for one would prefer this arrangement rather than the one that was in negotiations."

Mr. Miyuki smiled. He felt no anger at the man for having led his daughter on. It was clear that there had been no choice. And he could certainly tell that Kaoru had done nothing to encourage Mayu's affections. His daughter had always been spirited and forceful.

"I move that the board accept this arrangement." one of the executive elders spoke up.

There was silence for a moment.

"Seconded." Mr. Miyuki said from his place in the back. He hoped no one would notice that he was not a member on the board.

"All in favor then?" Meiko asked.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as one had after another was raised in approval. Kaoru felt his lungs burn with the need to breathe as he released the breath he'd been holding without realizing.

"All opposed?" Meiko asked. One lone hand was raised fiercely.

"Done." Meiko said and turned a smiling face to Kaoru. "You have been approved, Honjo-san."

A polite applause followed by cheers of joy by those closest to Aoi and her family. The elders remained still but wore smiles of happiness.

Kaoru sank to his knees as tears of gratitude and joy welled in his eyes. He couldn't wait to tell Aoi the wonderful news.

* * *

At the back of the room, the young man clenched his fist so tightly that his nails drew blood.

"Kanaye-sama?" his valet asked him. "What do you wish to do now?"

Hanabishi Kanaye gritted his teeth and stared in fury at the former Hanabishi.

"For now, we return home." Kanaye said. "And await the opportunity to take back what was promised."

To Be Continued

Don't worry, I won't end there. Things are going to get very interesting now. I'm going to warn you Mayu lovers out there that I don't really like Mayu, so she's not going to get too favorable treatment from me. Also, just so you know, I like both the Japanese and English versions of Ai Yori Aoshi, especially Kaoru's English voice. Most of the time, I have the English playing in my head when I'm thinking of the characters, so if they seem different to you, that might be why. Chapter 4 is on it's way so keep reviewing!

Stay cool minna! From her on in, this will be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ai Yori Aoshi - Koi**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm dealing with it, so can you.

It's been a busy day for me. I feel guilty for being at work and doing this, but I'm a multi-tasker. I'll probably submit this and call it a day though. How are you enjoying the story? I'm feeling very proud of it myself and can't wait until I have it all written out.

**Chapter 4 – Snow Covered Promises**

Kaoru's professor applauded him for such an enviable position.

"The Sakuraba Corporation is well respected in the business community." Professor Itzuki said as she filed the paperwork in Kaoru's records. "You're a very lucky young man. At your age, to be offered a position in one of the biggest corporations in Japan. I'm very proud of you."

"Arigatou, sensei." Kaoru said and bowed.

"All that remains now is the completion of your final class." Professor Itzuki glanced over her paperwork. "I see that you have arranged for your final to be a thesis paper, so no heavy class load. The thesis you have to prepare and present before the semester ends, however, is a rather demanding explanation of everything involved with the corporate business world."

She looked up and smiled. "I have complete confidence in you, Honjo-san."

He smiled as he left the building for his next stop. He really was a lucky man. He had a wonderful fiancée waiting for him at home and a bright future ahead of him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't watching his steps. He suddenly found himself falling backwards and focused in at his obstacle.

A dark haired girl looked up in annoyance at him from the ground. Kaoru blinked rapidly at her hazel brown eyes behind thin-framed glasses. She narrowed her eyes, but smiled at him. Kaoru could tell instantly that she wasn't mad.

"Can you watch where you're going?" she said in accented Japanese. He couldn't quite place her but felt as though she was not Japanese, despite her looks. She was petite, slender and obviously not overly endowed.

"Sumimasen, I wasn't paying attention." Kaoru said. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." the girl answered. She smiled again and Kaoru felt a great sense of relief well up around him.

"Great." he said.

"I'd be better if you'd help me up," the girl said and Kaoru blushed and pulled the girl up. She shook her hair back from her face and winked at him.

"Arigatou." she said as she bent down to collect her fallen books. Kaoru knelt down to assist her.

"Are you new here?" Kaoru asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"You could say that," the girl answered. "I'm on vacation from my job and I wanted to come visit my mother. I was just on my way in to see her."

"Oh, does your Okaasan work here at the college?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, my mother is Itzuki Miki." the girl responded. "I'm her daughter Raina." Kaoru started and grinned.

"I just came from your Okaasan's office." Kaoru grinned. "She's my supervisor this semester."

"Really?" Raina said and Kaoru noticed her smiled lessened. She seemed to grow thoughtful for a moment before the sunny smile returned.

"You must be Hanabishi Kaoru." Raina said. "My mother mentioned you among a few of the students she was overseeing on their internship."

"How'd you know which one I was?" Kaoru asked. Raina seemed to hesitate, but shrugged.

"You look like a Kaoru." Raina said. Then she grinned. "And your name is on your bag. Attached to that doll?"

Kaoru blinked and looked back. The doll Chika had made him two years ago with his name.

"You're pretty observant." Kaoru said. Raina laughed.

"Not that much." she said. "If I were, I wouldn't have let you knock into me."

Both laughed. The sound of the college clock bell rang out for 3 pm and Kaoru glanced at his watch.

I'm sorry, I have to get going." Kaoru said. "I'm sure I'll run into you again. No pun intended."

Raina laughed. "No pun implied." Kaoru bowed and hurried onto his next stop. Raina watched after him a few moments before collecting her bag. After checking to make sure the police issued handgun had not dislodged, she hurried on her way.

"Are you sure about this Raina?" Professor Miki Itzuki asked. She and Raina had returned to the little house off-campus that Professor Itzuki rented. She looked nervously at her daughter. In many ways, she was more like her father. But she didn't rush into decisions lightly and was careful about all observations. A good detective had to be.

"As sure as I am about anything, Mama." Raina replied. "I just met the guy and I don't want to believe he's capable of something like that."

"I never put the name Hanabishi together with the corporation." Miki said as she poured herself a glass of sherry. "He's such a gentle boy and so kind. Do you really think he could be capable of espionage and political manipulation?"

"The family certainly is." Raina said. "And that's why I'm here. We've got such a crisis in the Middle East right now; we don't need to add any worries of this. But the UN is concerned about powerful corporations supplying weapons and other things. They've already caught the Shimino Corporation doing just that."

"I heard about that." Miki said. "So what are you here to do?"

"I'm here to observe, that's it." Raina said. "I'm only to make a move if I absolutely have to."

Raina joined her mother with a drink. "You say this Kaoru changed his family name?"

"That's right." Miki said.

"He might not be anything to worry about, but certainly there's something suspicious in the Hanabishi house that I have to look into." Raina answered and took a sip. She turned to look out the window.

"_No need to mention the other Hanabishi boy just yet_." she thought.

* * *

Aoi worked tirelessly in the kitchen. Kaoru would be home soon and she wanted tonight's dinner to be extra special. Miyabi had hinted a resolution to the secret and Aoi was anxious enough without having dinner late. 

"Aoi-san," Taeko called. "Have you seen Chika?"

"No, Taeko-san," Aoi answered. "At least, not in the past hour."

"Oh, I wanted to make sure she was ready for the swim meet tomorrow." Taeko said.

"I'm sure she's got everything, Tae-chin." Tina said, coming in with a bottle of soy sauce. "Here's that soy sauce you needed, Ooya-san."

"Arigatou, Tina-san." Aoi said. "Just set it over on the counter. Taeko-san, did you get the salmon patties fixed up?"

"Just about." Taeko answered. "Tonight must be pretty exciting for Hanabishi…I mean, Honjo-senpai. You're making all his favorites."

"I'm making everybody's favorite something." Aoi said.

"I'll go in and set the table." Taeko said. "Are we using the good china?"

"Uh, Tae-chin, maybe I should make the table." Tina said. "Why don't you finish up those salmon patties."

"Oh, okay, sure Tina-senpai." Taeko said and got to work. Aoi breathed a sigh or relief. She'd been afraid to let Taeko near the good china. Taeko was less klutzy then normal, but she still had accidents. Taeko had also been keeping to herself more after she was finished with work. Aoi had too much to think about to ask Taeko if she was troubled by something, but made a mental note to ask.

Tina was setting the last place when Chika came hurrying in. She looked wild and wet.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Chika cried out. Aoi and Taeko peeked from the kitchen in surprise.

"Really, Chika?" Tina asked?

"Come see for yourself!" Chika said and pulled Tina out to the yard.

The snow had only just started and wouldn't get very deep, but it was there all the same. Uzume and the cat swatted at the drifting flakes.

"How pretty!" Aoi exclaimed. "I can't remember when it last snowed."

"Taeko, do you see?" Chika asked as Taeko came out to see. Unfortunately, she slipped on the snow that had collected on the wooden porch and promptly toppled over, taking Aoi with her.

"Aoi-san!" Taeko and Tina exclaimed and helped the young woman to her feet. Aoi wiped the snow from her hair and smiled.

"Aoi-chan, are you okay?"

Aoi turned around and saw Kaoru standing in the yard, looking concerned.

"It's my fault, Hanabi…I mean Honjo-senpai." Taeko said. "I had a klutz attack and knocked Aoi-san over."

"I'm quite alright, Taeko-san." Aoi said. She smiled at Kaoru but Kaoru pulled her to her feet.

"You've got a cut on your cheek, Aoi-chan." Kaoru said. "Let's clean it up."

"Oh, but dinner is…," Aoi started to say.

"Don't worry, Aoi-neechan." Chika said. "We can finish things up and get them cooking."

Aoi let herself be led away to Kaoru's room where he kept a first aid kit. Aoi sat down on his futon and sighed heavily.

"Appearing at dinner in such a state," Aoi pouted. "Rather embarrassing."

"I don't think so." Kaoru said with a smile. "I think you'll look cute. And it's not a bad cut, so we'll put a small bandage on it."

"Arigatou, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said. "Did you have a good day?"

"Pretty busy." Kaoru said as he began to clean Aoi's cheek. "I had all my records changed to my new family name. And…I went to see…my mother."

Aoi nodded sadly. "I'm sure she is very proud of you, Kaoru-sama."

Kaoru finished the cleaning and placed a small bandage on Aoi's cheek.

"All done." he said. Aoi fidgeted slightly with it.

"It's a little scratchy." Aoi said. Kaoru smiled at her. Looking back later, he could never tell what prompted his actions, but he felt moved to. Kaoru leaned forward slowly and kissed Aoi's cheek, letting his warm breath ease the discomfort. Aoi gasped in surprise.

"Aoi-chan." Kaoru whispered and there was a new emotion behind his voice. Desire. Aoi tingled as Kaoru caught her mouth with his own and slowly, he slipped his tongue across her lips. He hadn't planned on it, but Aoi's surprised gasp let his tongue in and he felt her own mouth and tongue mingling with his. They broke away, their faces as red as beets. Aoi gently touched her lips in nervous delight.

"I'm sorry, Aoi-chan." Kaoru said. "I-I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Kaoru-sama." Aoi said. "Don't be sorry. I-I…rather liked it." She glanced nervously up at him. Kaoru's eyes were wide in amazement.

"Aoi-chan." Kaoru said. "May I…May I kiss you again?"

Aoi blushed, nodded and Karou moved toward her with a new boldness. Hesitating only a moment, he deepened the kiss again and wrapped his arms around Aoi, who in turn, embraced him around the neck.

It took all Kaoru had to keep himself from moving further. Pulling away, he gazed dreamily at Aoi's face. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips rosy from his kiss and her eyes looked dreamily back at him.

"Dinner's probably almost ready." Kaoru said softly. "We should probably stop here."

"You're right." Aoi said and moved to stand, but Kaoru enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"But we'll have another chance, I think." Kaoru said. "Like on our wedding night?"

Aoi felt her heart skip a beat and the fluttering in her chest felt amazing.

"Kaoru-sama!" Aoi gave a joyful cry and hugged him tighter.

There was a sudden crash from the house and a wail of Taeko. Aoi sighed against Kaoru's chest.

"We'd better go." Aoi said and the couple exited the room, paying attention to everything but the shadowed figure outside Kaoru's room.

* * *

Dinner was cheerful, but oddly quiet at times. Mayu had come for dinner as always, but had seemed oddly quiet most of the evening. There was a closed off look in her eyes that Miyabi was concerned about.

"Attention everyone!" Tina shouted. "I want to make a toast! To Honjo Kaoru! All the best on your final leg of college and good luck in your new job!"

"Campai!" the table resounded. Kaoru smiled and looked around the table. His eyes landed on Mayu, who had not moved at all.

"Here's to Ooya-san." Tina said. "For a great dinner and many more to come, I'll bet. Campai!" Tina shouted and drank deeply from her glass.

"I'd like to make a toast too." Aoi said. She stood and raised her class. "To the family we have made here. Let us forever be together in our hearts for we are tied by Enishi."

Everyone raised his or her glasses, except Mayu. Mayu stood and fixed an evil stare at Aoi.

"I think someone cut my tie, Aoi-san." Mayu said and a chill seemed to fill the room. Kaoru looked nervously at Mayu.

"You might as well tell everybody, Aoi-san." Mayu said, spiting the name out. "Or would you rather wait until your wedding night?"

Aoi's eyes widened. Mayu had seen them kiss, heard their conversation. And had become enraged.

"Hanabishi-sama, I don't blame you." Mayu said, turning to look at Kaoru. "A great and benevolent person like you probably felt sorry for this girl. But don't let her fool you."

Mayu came around the table. Aoi backed up nervously and Karou rose up after her.

"Poor little girl." Mayu sneered. "You couldn't stand to let Kaoru get away after you'd sunk your claws in. When he broke his engagement, you just had to come after him and drag him back. You couldn't even respect you family's wishes by obeying them."

"Mayu-san, I…"Aoi started.

"It's Miyuki-san, you bitch." Mayu spat and struck Aoi across the face.

"And you just had to hide how you felt, letting all of us get sucked into this little game you planned out."

Aoi touched her stinging cheek. Kaoru stepped between them.

"Mayu, that's enough. You're way out of line." Karou said and everyone in the room watched in fear as Kaoru showed the first real anger they'd ever seen.

"Oh, Hanabishi-sama, don't you see?" Mayu said. "You don't have to marry her. You don't owe her anything. She's just some puppet to be passed off to any man so she and her family can get richer and richer."

"That's enough!" Karou shouted. "Mayu, I want you to leave. And do all of us the kindness of not coming back."

Mayu's eyes widened in fear and hurt and narrowed toward Aoi.

"I'll get him away from you." Mayu said. "And I'll make sure that you feel exactly the way all of us feel right now."

Mayu stormed from the house and the door slammed hard.

Kaoru looked around at the table. Tina and Chika looked nervously at him. Miyabi had moved to examine Aoi and Taeko stared in shock.

"Taeko-chan." Kaoru said. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you."

Taeko abruptly stood and fled the room. Kaoru looked back at Aoi and saw the tears of shame, guilt and pain coursing down her face. Then, Aoi also ran from the room.

* * *

"Kaoru, it's alright." Tina said, trying to comfort her friend. "Taeko's tough, she'll be fine."

"I know. I'm going to talk to her later." Kaoru said. "But I'm worried about Aoi. I'm afraid for her because of Mayu."

"I never did like that girl." Tina said. "But I can't imagine she'd be as vicious as she was acting."

"I don't know." Kaoru said. He looked up at Chika. She watched him nervously.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed?" Kaoru asked. "You've got that swim meet tomorrow."

"Will Aoi-neechan be okay?" Chika asked. "I've never seen her so upset."

"She'll be fine." Kaoru said. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Good night, Kaoru." Tina said and squeezed his hand. Chika gave him a kiss on his cheek. Kaoru headed upstairs to Aoi's room. Miyabi was coming out of the room.

"Kaoru-dono." Miyabi said. "Aoi-sama seems very shaken. I'm going to bring her something tea to help her relax."

"May I go in and see her?" Kaoru asked. Miyabi nodded and walked away. Kaoru entered the room. The lights were dimmed and Aoi was sitting by the window. The window was opened and Aoi ran her fingers through the snow-covered sill.

"Aoi-chan." Kaoru said. He sat down close to her, but Aoi did not respond to his closeness.

"Kaoru-sama." Aoi said softly. "Please forgive me. I know this is causing you such trouble and pain. And Taeko-san. She must feel so hurt."

"Aoi-chan, it'll be alright." Kaoru said. "I promise you that everything will be fine."

"And Mayu-san." Aoi said and swallowed a sob. "She was so cruel."

"She was angry, but she's gone and not coming back." Kaoru said. "I won't let her do anything to you."

Aoi turned and Kaoru winced at the welt on her cheek. He gingerly touched her face. Aoi's last reserve fell and she began to sob deeply against him. Kaoru held her tightly to him and allowed a few tears of his own to fall.

"Aoi-chan, listen a moment." Kaoru said. "I was going to do this at dinner, but things worked out badly. So, I'll do it now."

Kaoru pulled from his pocket a small box. Aoi opened it and saw a beautiful gold band. Inscribed on it was the word "Koi."

"Sakuraba Aoi, I want you to be my wife." Kaoru said. "I know this ring isn't much, but please wear it."

Aoi felt more tears pool in her eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. She hugged Kaoru tightly and tucked herself under his chin.

"Kaoru-sama, you know the answer already. I want nothing more than to be your wife!"

A winter wind blew softly through the window, carrying snow with it and the wind and snow blew against the couple. When Miyabi came in a few moments later, she found them wrapped in each other's arms, gazing out at the snowy sky. Miyabi left the tea for them and went to bed.

* * *

Mayu poured another glass of sake and gave a small hiccup. She was barely aware of someone sitting down beside her in her booth.

"This is a private pity party," Mayu said. "Do you have an invitation?"

"No, but I have some more sake, if you'd like to share."

Mayu tried to focus her bleary vision on the speaker. It was a pale young man with dark hair and eyes.

"Why not." Mayu shrugged. "I suppose this is the best I'll do for a date in my lifetime. My name is Miyuki Mayu."

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Hanabishi Kanaye."

* * *

To Be Continued.

Well, this concludes chapter 4 and I'm pretty excited about where this is going. How 'bout you? Read and review and let me know. Again, I'm not trying to offend any Mayu lovers out there, but wait until you see what's gonna happen.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ai Yori Aoshi – Koi**

Welcome to Chapter 5! This chapter is just going to be a touch deeper and will resolve some concerns a lot of you had from previous chapters. Also, you're going to learn something interesting about Taeko, so enjoy! Oh, I found out the Professor's name from Enishi…it's Itsuki…but my professor is Itzuki, so it works.

**Chapter 5 – Swim Meet**

The first Saturday after Christmas was cold and snowy. Chika woke suddenly and glanced at her alarm clock. A full fifteen minutes before it would go off. 5:00 in the morning and Chika was wide awake. And in her own bed. She was pleased to see that she'd been able to stay in her own room rather than go to Kaoru's room.

"Onii-chan's got a lot to worry about right now." Chika said. She began to stretch out and loosen her muscles for the day ahead. After making sure she had all her gear for swimming, she went to the house for some breakfast. She didn't want to eat anything heavy, but knew she'd need her strength. She found the dining room light on and, peering in, saw Taeko sitting at a laptop computer.

"Taeko?" Chika asked. "Why are you up?"

"Chika-chan!" Taeko cried and scrambled to hide the computer. "I-I couldn't sleep so I-well I-…"

Chika had peeked around the older girl's shoulder and saw the screen. Before being snatched away, Chika saw:

**On Earth, On Heaven, On Time**

**Minizuki Taeko**

"Taeko, are you writing a book?" Chika asked.

"Chika-chan, it's not nice to pry into other people's business." Taeko said. Chika continued to stare at her knowingly and Taeko sighed. "But yes, I am writing a book."

"I didn't know you liked to write?" Chika exclaimed. "Can I read it?"

"Maybe later on." Taeko said. "I want to write a bit more before I let anyone proofread it. I'd hoped to ask Hana…Honjo-senpai, but I don't know if I can now." Taeko's face fell into a sad frown.

"He'd still love to read it, Taeko." Chika assured her. "Maybe he doesn't love you like you love him, but he's still the Onii-chan we all know."

Taeko smiled at the younger girl. Quietly, she saved her work and closed the computer to begin her job as the housekeeper. She made Chika a light breakfast of rice, fish and fruit and began to prepare the rest of the houses' breakfast. The first person down was Tina, who dashed out the door, grabbing a piece of toast on the way to work. Tina could not get away from work before noon, but promised to get to the swim meet in time for the finals. Taeko, Aoi and Kaoru would be watching the whole day.

Kaoru came into the dining room, looking nervously for Taeko. Taeko glanced at him and smiled shyly in greeting, but didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Ohayo, Taeko-chan!" Kaoru said. "Um, did you sleep well?"

"I slept just fine, thank you for asking." Taeko said and hurried into the kitchen. Kaoru sighed. He needed to talk to her, but wasn't sure what to say. It never occurred to him that all these girls would develop a crush on him somehow. He sat down heavily in a chair just as Miyabi came in.

"Miyabi-san, you don't have a crush on me too, do you?" Kaoru said. He was only half-joking. He never the older woman better than that.

"Kaoru-dono, my feelings for you perhaps might be love." Miyabi said, a merry twinkle in her eyes, "But I assure you that it is an affectionate love."

Kaoru grinned back at the woman, but couldn't help but feel uncertain of what he would do for these girls.

"_Mayu concerns me too._" Kaoru thought. "_I don't want to believe she'd do something, but I can' help but worry._"

The phone rang and Miyabi left to answer it. Aoi and Taeko came in with the breakfast. Chika, who'd already eaten, left to make a quick bento for the afternoon. Aoi started to sit down beside Kaoru, but moved to a seat across from him. Kaoru understood her actions. Taeko was feeling hurt and there was no reason to add to the pain. Taeko herself, sat at the far end of the table. She ate absentmindedly, but seemed to be thinking of something besides her meal. Miyabi returned to the dining room and looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono, there is an Itzuki Raina on the phone for you." Miyabi said, cocking an eye at him curiously. "She said you met the other day at the college?"

"Oh, really?" Kaoru said in surprise. "I'll take the call. Excuse me a moment."

Kaoru picked up the extension.

"Hai, Itzuki-san?" Kaoru answered.

"Hanabishi-san." Raina's voice came back. "Oh, pardon me, I mean Honjo-san. My mother informed me you'd changed your name. I was wondering if you had some time to talk. It's a rather serious concern to you."

"I have some time now." Kaoru said. "What is it?"

"Not on the phone, I'm afraid." Raina said. "I'd like to speak with you in person."

"I'm afraid I'll be gone today." Kaoru said. "A friend of mine is having a swim meet."

"Honjo-san, this is extremely important." Raina said. "I won't take much time. I could even meet with you at your house, if you'd prefer. So your fiancée won't become worried."

"How do you know that?" Kaoru said, becoming alarmed. "Just who the hell are you?"

"I hope that I am a friend, Honjo-san." Raina said. "Will you meet with me?"

Kaoru looked back at the dining room where Aoi sat. Kaoru didn't want to put her in danger, but he knew he'd be better able to handle this on his own ground.

"Come within the next hour." Kaoru said. "I'll meet with you."

* * *

Raina hung up and sighed. She'd heard about Kaoru's admission at the meeting after the fact, of course, and was convinced the young man was not a threat. But she'd also be at the bar where Mayu Miyuki had met up with her other target, Hanabishi Kanaye. 

_Flashback_

"_So, Hanabishi-sama is marrying this wicked woman." Mayu said in a drunken sob. "And I'm left with nothing."_

_She slammed the glass down hard. "I've been in love with Hanabishi-sama since I was little. And the engagement was broken fairly. That Aoi-busu just snatched him back without any thought to where Kaoru might really want to live his life. And with who."_

_Her companion had listened quietly and without any expression. He touched Mayu's hand and she looked at him. He seemed so concerned about her._

"_I know how you feel." Kanaye said. "I lost someone I loved for the exact same reason. She just couldn't let go of the past."_

"_I don't know what to do." Mayu sighed._

"_I think there's a way we can help each other." Kanaye said with a smile. "And get our loves back."_

_End_

She hadn't heard a lot of the details, but enough to realize that Kaoru and his new fiancée were in trouble. She only hoped that she could protect them and keep the Hanabishi Company under observation.

* * *

Kaoru paced nervously in the living room. He'd explained the situation to Aoi and Chika and apologized to them. 

"I'll get there as soon as I can." Kaoru had said. "But I want to know what this Raina is up to."

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Aoi asked softly. Kaoru shook his head.

"You go on and cheer for Chika-chan." Kaoru said. "I'll make it there."

Kaoru glanced over at the clock on the mantel. 10:30 and no sign of Raina yet.

"I wonder what she wants."

The doorbell rang and Kaoru hurried to the door. He opened it and was met with the sharp eyes of Raina.

"Douzo." Kaoru said.

"Thank you." Raina replied. "I won't keep you any longer than necessary."

She turned to face him, holding out a badge. Kaoru blinked in surprise. She was a detective?

"I'm Detective Itzuki." Raina said in an official voice. "I'm here investigating the Hanabishi Corporation…and you."

Kaoru felt his blood grow still and his heart hammer painfully.

"I'm not part of the Hanabishi family anymore." Kaoru said flatly.

"I'm aware of that." Raina said. "Don't worry. You aren't in any trouble, but my superiors feel that you could be a great deal of help to us."

"I don't want anything more to do with that name or that house." Kaoru said.

"I understand. But you have to understand my position. Someone in the Hanabishi family is using their corporate power to supply weapons to other countries, we fear even to the Middle East."

Kaoru did not turn, but the implication wasn't lost to him.

"Are you thinking that my grandfather is the one?" Kaoru asked.

"I honestly can't say." Raina said. "My superiors have a great many suspects, including a young man from the Hanabishi house named Kanaye."

Kaoru did turn at this. Another young man?

"I don't remember anyone by that name." Kaoru said in surprise. "Who is this Kanaye?"

"I don't know exactly who he is." Raina said. "He's been a spokesman on behalf of the family for a couple of years and seems to be about your age, if not a little younger. I don't know anything more than that."

Kaoru's mind was spinning. He sat down on the couch to collect his thoughts.

"What do you think I can do for you?"

"At this point, we're asking you to keep your eyes open and pay close attention to the Sakuraba's, but also particular attention to a woman name Miyuki Mayu." Raina said.

"What?" Kaoru shouted. "I know that girl. She was here the other night. She spoke out of place to Aoi-chan and I sent her away. What's Mayu got to do with this?"

"Maybe nothing. Maybe everything." Raina said. "I don't know anything more than what I've already told you. But I will say this much. If this other Hanabishi man is indeed the new head of the family, then he's probably the one the Sakuraba's were trying to arrange a marriage with."

Kaoru's eyes widened in alarm.

"Is he dangerous?" Kaoru asked.

Raina was silent, but Kaoru knew the answer. Hanabishi Kanaye was very dangerous and Kaoru felt a fear for Aoi that he could not explain.

"I have to go to the swim meet." Kaoru said. "I need to see Aoi-chan."

* * *

Aoi and Taeko sat together on the bottom row of the bleachers as Chika prepared for the next race. Aoi felt so nervous and wanted to say something to Taeko. 

"Aoi-san." Taeko said suddenly. "You don't need to be so uneasy around me. I understand what happened and why. I don't blame you. Please don't worry about that."

Aoi looked at Taeko. She was nervously toying with the material of her jeans. She looked up at Aoi and smiled.

"I'm more afraid of how I can face Honjo-senpai." Taeko said. "I did care about him very much, but I'm sure he won't stop caring for me just because of this. I worry that I've embarrassed him though."

Taeko felt Aoi squeeze her hands in a kind gesture and she looked up.

"Kaoru-sama cares for everyone." Aoi said. "He could never be embarrassed by someone returning his kind feelings. Everyone deserves to have such kind feelings be given and shown. Kaoru-sama will always care for you because you care for him."

Taeko's eyes filled with tears and she smiled warmly.

"Arigatou, Aoi-san." Taeko said and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to get something to drink. Would you like something?"

"Sure, water would be fine." Aoi said and Taeko left.

"That was very nice, what you said to her," said a voice from behind her. Aoi looked around to see a pale face with dark eyes smiling at her. Aoi felt an unexplainable sense of alarm in her mind, but dismissed it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Aoi said politely. "Are you here to encourage someone?"

"I have a nephew in one of the races. He hasn't gone on yet, but I like swim competitions. There's just something…natural about man and water being together."

He extended an arm out gracefully and gave a sweeping motion as if cutting through water.

"It's like being with a woman." he said and Aoi felt both entranced and fearful as he lowered his voice to a soft purr. "You move slowly but with sure strokes. You don't slap at the water, but pull yourself against it and allow it to embrace and uphold you."

Aoi felt her cheeks turn red and looked away. She felt an unreasonable shame at hearing a man say such things. It was almost…seductive.

"But the water can suddenly become a storm and throw you wildly around. You can't control it, but you can master yourself and bend the water to your will."

Aoi stood up in alarm and backed away from the man. What happened next was a blur of motion and sound. Aoi heard Kaoru call her name and as she looked, she lost her balance and plunged into the pool.

Kaoru gave an alarmed shout and surged forward but the pressing bodies of the curious onlookers stopped him. He saw a dark haired figured dive in after her and, after a seemingly eternal wait, he broke through the water's surface with Aoi in his arms. He climbed out of the pool and laid Aoi on the hard floor. Kaoru pressed through to check on her.

"Aoi-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Are you alright? Answer me?!"

Aoi's face had gone white and she wasn't breathing. Kaoru looked up to see her rescuer. A young man with pale skin and dark eyes gazed steadily back at him. Kaoru heard faintly Raina behind him and was pushed away.

"She needs mouth-to-mouth." Raina said and followed through on her words. After a moment, Aoi coughed up the water and lay shivering on the floor. Kaoru threw his arms around her in relief.

"Thank God." Kaoru said. "I thought I would lose you."

"What happened?" Aoi said weakly. She glanced around for the frightening man. Raina found a towel to wrap Aoi in and asked if there was a change of clothes available.

"Someone saved you." Kaoru said. He looked up to express his thanks but the man had disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

Raina helped Aoi to her feet and Taeko, who had just returned, gave Aoi a drink of water. Then both women led Aoi off with a teacher for a change of clothes. Chika came hurrying over from the platforms while the staff secured the poolside and lane dividers.

"Is Aoi-neechan alright?" Chika said tearfully. "I saw her fall over and was afraid she'd hit her head."

"She's alright, Chika-chan." Kaoru said softly. "You'd better finish up your race. Do your best, okay?"

Chika nodded and returned to her position. A few minutes later, Aoi returned wearing a pair of shorts and jacket belonging to a staff member. Kaoru couldn't help but stare as Aoi looked nervous about her bare legs. Kaoru sat close to Aoi with Taeko on her other side. As Taeko glanced at Kaoru, she saw him smile at her and she knew he really did care a great deal about all of them.

"Honjo-senpai." Taeko said. "I have a favor to ask you. If you have the time, would you mind reading something for me?"

Kaoru glanced at her and smiled.

"Sure, be glad to." Kaoru said. "What is it?"

Taeko shook her head in a "wait and see" gesture and focused on her little cousin.

Chika did her best to focus her mind again on her remaining races. As she took position for the final race, she let her mind empty of everything but the lane before her. The pistol cracked off and she dove into the water. She pulled her arms gracefully over her head and matched stroke for stroke of her competition. But Chika was like a fish and gave her legs a strong kick to push through. When the time came, she pushed off the wall with all her might and let her arms pull out strong. In the end, Minizuki Chika took second place against an upperclassman. Chika smiled happily. She knew that next year, she'd take first.

"Hey, Minizuki-san." Chika turned to see the upperclassman she'd come in behind. "Great race. It was really close. Less than half a length between us. Looking forward to seeing you next year."

Chika smiled and joined the rest of her family in the bleachers. Tina had made it in time for the final race and had been cheering nonstop. There were cheers of joy and congratulations for Chika.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Tina crowed. "Dinner and karaoke!"

"Tina-san, I think I'm going to go home." Aoi said. "I want to get my clothes washed so I can return this to the teacher."

"I'll go with you Aoi-chan." Kaoru said. Aoi shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Please go enjoy yourself." she said.

"No, Honjo-senpai, you should go home with Aoi-san." Taeko said and Tina gave him a small push toward Aoi.

"Kaoru needs to practice taking care of you." Tina said. "Might as well start now."

The girls left and Aoi and Kaoru hailed a taxi to take them home.

* * *

"I didn't think you would try to drown her!" Mayu said. "I thought we'd just scare her." 

"I want her back!" Kanaye snapped. "You think I intended for her to fall in the pool? Honjo stole her from me and everything I would have had by marrying her."

Mayu stared in shock. "She was the love you were talking about that got taken?"

"Bright girl." Kanaye sneered and caught her arms. "It'd be even smarter if you shut up and let my plan go ahead."

Mayu narrowed her eyes but nodded. She wanted her favorite boy back and trusted in Kanaye's plan. She would do anything to get Kaoru back. Anything.

"What do we need to do?" Mayu asked.

"The first thing we need to do?" Kanaye said and he let his fingers trace up her arms. "The first thing we need to do is get to know each other a little better. How else can we call this a partnership?"

Mayu shuddered as his lips descended on hers. She would do anything.

To Be Continued.

Oooohhh, is this getting interesting! I'm debating whether I want this to get a little steamy the next chapter, but I want to keep it a T rating. So, no lemon for this story, but probably some moments with a light lime. Who knows. But Kanaye and Mayu are definitely a force to be reckoned with. So, keep reading. I've tapped my mind out for now, I think, so chapter 6 will be a little while yet. Thanks for the reviews. I save them all.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ai Yori Aoshi Koi**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ai Yori Aoshi. Can there be any greater pity for me?

Okay, I've had a request or two for a lemon for this story, but I don't think I can. At least not now…HOWEVER, I'll try to write up something and put it separately. However, this chapter does get a LITTLE steamy, but I'll keep it light so I won't have to change the rating. Oh, and the title is pronounced "tear" as in when you tear something up.

**Chapter 6 – Tear**

Mayu lay in bed, feeling restless. Beside her, Kanaye breathing did little to soothe her. No matter how hard she tried to picture that it was her dear Hanabishi-sama laying sated and peaceful beside her, the image of the dark eyes staring into her own as he came would not be shaken.

"You aren't sleeping?" Kanaye asked. "Are you feeling up to more?"

"No." Mayu said quickly. "I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about your plan."

"Don't you mean 'our' plan?" Kanaye smirked and kissed her collarbone harshly, leaving a bruise. "You won't think of backing out now, will you?"

Mayu felt her conscience scream at her to do just that, but her pride and envy were too wounded. Instead she smiled and returned the harsh kiss to his collarbone.

"That's my girl." Kanaye sneered. "I think you are ready for another session."

* * *

Aoi and Kaoru arrived home to a darkened house. Miyabi had left a note saying she would return before nine o' clock.

"It looks like we're on our own for dinner." Kaoru said. "Why don't you go upstairs and change. I'll make something for dinner and we can eat upstairs."

Aoi nodded. Kaoru could see that Aoi was still shaken from the afternoon.

"Thank you, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said softly and climbed the stairs. Kaoru watched in concern as she disappeared around the corner. She wasn't telling him something. Kaoru went into the kitchen. He wasn't a great cook, but he knew how to make a few things. One thing he remembered his mother showing him and he knew it was just what Aoi needed.

* * *

Raina poured over the books. She desperately tried to find the articles she knew were here. 

"Come on, I know you're there." Raina gave a hiss of frustration. "Someone in the Hanabishi house had to screw up somewhere."

"I see that you've been doing your research well."

Raina turned around to see Miyabi Kagurazaki coming up to her with another stack of article books.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Raina said with a smug grin. "You've got a lot to catch up on."

"When you said on the phone that you were going to uncover a scandal, I couldn't stand by and not help." Miyabi said. "I've seen the pain that's inflicted on both Aoi-sama and Kaoru-dono."

"Fill me in on what you know." Raina said. Miyabi told her all that had happened in the two years, including the scars she'd seen on Kaoru's back. Raina listened closely, her face expressionless as if she'd expected every word.

"So, now we have this Hanabishi Kanaye." Miyabi said. "Who do you think he is?"

"If my guess is right, you might say he's Kaoru's stepbrother." Raina said. Miyabi stared in surprise.

"I thought Kaoru was the only child of the Hanabishi's." Miyabi said. "How can this be possible?"

"That's what we need to piece together." Raina said. "So, let's get cracking. I've gotten permission to stay as late as we need to."

"I must return for a brief time at nine o' clock." Miyabi said. "But I will come back."

"Then let's get a move on."

* * *

"That's incredible." Tina said. She had been filled in on all the details of the day and had listened in shock and surprise. "I don't blame Ooya-san for wanting to go home." 

"Poor Aoi-san." Taeko said. "I can't imagine what could have spooked her so much."

Tina stirred her drink thoughtfully. As she was coming into the pool area, she'd nearly been run over by a young man who looked soaking wet and wild-eyed. Tina hadn't thought much about it but now it seemed to fit.

"I hope Aoi-neechan is resting well." Chika said. Tina couldn't help but grin.

"_Kaoru will certainly help her to relax_." Tina thought. "_But I doubt they'll rest."_

* * *

Kaoru brought the meal carefully up the stairs to Aoi's room. Along with tea and rice, Kaoru carried a bowl of chicken broth with noodles. He remembered when he had gotten caught in the rain with his mother and she had made this meal for them. Ironically enough, it was the same day he'd lost his father. The door was opened only a little, but Kaoru knocked carefully. There wasn't any answer. Kaoru peeked inside. Aoi was seated beside her futon primly and staring at their childhood picture. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. 

"Aoi-chan?" Kaoru said. "I have some food. Are you hungry?"

Aoi shook her head. Kaoru knew different, but wouldn't press the issue. He set the tray down and sat down behind her, pulling her close to his chest.

"What happened, Aoi-chan?" Kaoru said gently after a few minutes of quiet comfort. Aoi inhaled in a shaky sigh.

"Kaoru-sama, I am so ashamed." Aoi said.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Forgive me, please." Aoi said and Kaoru noticed her face was pink.

"What's to forgive?" Kaoru asked. Aoi nervously toyed with her yukata.

"The man who saved me." Aoi said slowly. "He was the reason I had fallen in the pool to begin with. Not that he pushed me, but he said…things."

Kaoru looked confused.

"Kaoru-sama, his voice and his words, they made me feel so…strange." Aoi said, her embarrassment making her voice tremble. "I was so startled by how he spoke that I panicked and moved away from him, but lost my balance by the look in his eyes at me."

Aoi bowed her head again to hide her tears. Kaoru was silent behind her and Aoi was afraid to look at him. Was he angry? Suddenly, she felt his arms encircle around her and felt his breath against her neck.

"It turned you on, didn't it?" Kaoru asked. Aoi was shocked. Kaoru sounded so calm, almost as though he were laughing at her. She whirled around and felt her breath catch in her throat at the look in Kaoru's eyes.

"Kaoru-sama, don't look at me like that." Aoi squeaked out. Kaoru smiled and inched himself closer.

"Why?" Kaoru asked. "There's nothing wrong with feeling excited, Aoi-chan. And definitely nothing wrong with your husband to be making you feel that way."

Aoi looked tearful and Kaoru touched her hair, running his fingers along its softness.

"I'm not angry at you, Aoi-chan." Kaoru said. "How could I possibly be? And if your reaction to what that guy said bothers you still, then I'll just have to do him one better, won't I?"

Kaoru smiled and moved in to kiss her. Aoi's eyes closed and she slipped her arms behind his neck. Encouraged, Kaoru teased her lips with his tongue and, when Aoi gasped, he slipped it inside to taste her. Aoi felt bolder now as well and returned his actions. When Kaoru pulled away, Aoi saw that his eyes had filled with a warm haze of desire.

"Aoi-chan." Kaoru whispered and leaned over to kiss her neck. Aoi gave a shudder and slipped her arms around to stroke his back. She dropped her head back as Kaoru mouth grew hotter against her skin.

"Kaoru-sama." Aoi sighed. If she had felt excited by the strange man at the pool, it was nothing compared to the warm feeling that seemed to flow through her blood. Gently, Kaoru lead Aoi back to rest in the futon and laid beside her.

"Aoi-chan, I love you so much." Kaoru whispered, his voice feeling hoarse. Aoi looked up at him, her eyes feeling heavy.

"I love you too, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said and she smiled. Kaoru was pleased to see her so happy again. But he wasn't through yet. He wouldn't stop until Aoi's mind was freed from the image of the young man from the pool. He kissed Aoi again and, this time, he allowed his fingers to touch her face, the back of her head, her neck and down her arm until it rested on her waist. Aoi shivered at each gentle touch. She felt a sudden need to return the favor. Hoping she could, Aoi ran her fingers through Kaoru's hair. The reaction she got was not at all what she expected.

"Kaoru-sama?" Aoi asked and looked into his eyes. Kaoru had felt the twinge of his body and, although he blushed, he tried to look confident and relaxed. Aoi, still nervous, smiled at him. She didn't know what led her to be so bold, but her hand slipped underneath his shirt to stroke the muscles of Kaoru's chest. Kaoru sighed peacefully and went back to kissing Aoi. Aoi couldn't get over the sensation of the hard muscles that were still as gentle as Kaoru was. Kaoru couldn't get over the sensation of Aoi's hands touching him so intimately. Nor could he get past the fact that he and Aoi would be together without any interruption this time. In the most daring move of all, Kaoru removed his shirt and lay exposed before Aoi. He moved to the sash of her robe, watching Aoi for any discouragement. She smiled. Kaoru grinned in triumph. Nothing could destroy the excitement he felt. At least, so he thought.

"Aoi-sama?"

Kaoru and Aoi started in surprise. Miyabi was standing outside the room. Panicked, they tried to arrange themselves into a more acceptable condition.

"Aoi-sama? Are you awake?" Miyabi asked. "The door is locked."

Relief flooded within them as fast as the panic had. They smiled at each other.

"Miyabi-san?" Aoi answered, trying to sound sleepy. It was very difficult with Kaoru's hands slipping inside her somewhat open robe and kissing her neck. She squirmed at his torture.

"Aoi-sama, I wanted to see how you were doing." Miyabi said. "But I assume I have awoken you. Pardon me, Aoi-sama. I won't disturb you any longer. I am going out again and will return home late."

"All right, Miyabi-san." Aoi said, trying to swallow the sudden gasp as Kaoru's warm breath caressed her ear. "Have a good evening. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Aoi-sama." Miyabi said and they heard her footsteps grow fainter. Aoi and Kaoru collapsed breathlessly against each other.

"That was close." Kaoru said, trying not to laugh. Aoi giggled in relief. She looked at Kaoru and noticed that his shirt was still off. Kaoru smiled and placed Aoi's hand against his heart.

"Do you want to stop for tonight?" Kaoru asked. "I'm willing to do whatever you want."

Aoi smiled coyly and placed Kaoru's hand over her own heart. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Aoi-chan?" Kaoru said, feeling suddenly nervous. Aoi giggled and shook her head.

"It wouldn't do to have my husband injured." Aoi said. "Perhaps it was a good thing Miyabi-san came when she did."

Kaoru smiled and put his shirt back on. They turned to eat the meal Kaoru had brought up and talked about silly things. Then, Kaoru prepared to leave. He gave Aoi a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Kaoru-sama." Aoi said. "I apologize for being so silly earlier."

"Don't worry, Aoi-chan." Kaoru said. He squeezed her to him and kissed her forehead. "Hope you'll have pleasant dreams now." He winked at her playfully and Aoi gave him a light slap on his arm.

"Stop that, or I might not be able to let you leave." Aoi said. Kaoru grinned.

"I wouldn't complain."

Aoi and Kaoru kissed one last time before Kaoru left for his own room and Aoi, feeling like she'd received a puppy, giggled for some time in her futon before falling asleep.

* * *

Miyabi gave a growl of frustration. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was after midnight. They would have to leave soon. 

"The words are beginning to blur." Raina grumbled. She rubbed her eyes and stared at Miyabi, who looked like she'd swallowed something sour. Raina flashed her sunny smile.

"It's really bugging you about Kaoru being with Aoi, isn't it?" Raina asked. "Come on, they're going to be married. And I'm sure Kaoru respects you enough not to try anything with Aoi. Or at least is afraid of you enough."

"Why do you say that?" Miyabi said. "Why am I so frightening a person?"

"Oh, please, Miyabi." Raina rolled her eyes. "You intimidate the hell out of everyone. Even when we were kids. I think you gave one or two of our teachers nervous disorders."

Miyabi snorted but caught the glimmer of mischief in Raina's eyes and smiled. Raina stretched again.

"You know, I could use a stretch." she said. She stood up and collected a few of the books. "Let's call it a night. There's a bar up the street that should still be open. Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

Miyabi nodded and collected a few of the books herself. They left the library and climbed into Miyabi's car. Raina's car, a rented blue Skoda, sat not far away. The cold air rushing past was a vast improvement over the stuffy hot air in the library.

"They really covered their tracks well." Raina commented. "Not a trace of anyone except Kaoru in the birth records. Can't do very well for this other kid to feel like he doesn't exist."

Miyabi nodded. "But he does exist. And has some link with the Hanabishi house."

They arrived at the bar and, surprisingly, found Tina and Taeko still there.

"I thought the drinking age in Japan was 20?" Raina asked.

"It is, but Chika's not drinking." Tina answered. "I'm Tina Foster. Nice to meet you." And Tina jumped up to give Raina her typical greeting. Raina was surprised but recovered quickly.

"Sorry, that's how Tina greets every woman." Taeko said. Raina gave the blond a strange look.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way." she said and grinned as Tina spluttered her drink. Chika laughed and Taeko smiled, after first wiping her glasses of the drink. Miyabi and Raina joined the girls and they enjoyed a pleasant conversation. But it did not go unnoticed.

Mayu shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was sore and was certain that she'd be bruised in uncomfortable places by morning. But Kanaye had business to attend to and Mayu wasn't comfortable with staying at Kanaye's place alone. She'd gone to the bar in the hopes of being alone, but panicked when she saw the girls come in. She ducked low in her seat and tried to keep still. After awhile, they were joined by Miyabi and another woman with dark hair and a clever face.

"How am I going to get out of here without being noticed." Mayu thought to herself. The time seemed to drag forever until finally, Tina was escorted out by Chika and Taeko. Miyabi agreed to take them home.

"Would you like me to drop you back off at your car?" Miyabi asked Raina.

"No need." Raina said. "I'll make my way back." She waved to them and settled back to enjoy her drink. Mayu hesitated until she was sure the others were gone and then walked towards the door, trying to look casual.

"What's your hurry, Miyuki-san?"

Mayu jumped as she turned to see the woman. She glanced up to fix a piercing gaze at the younger woman. Mayu felt very nervous, but would not let some foreign woman intimidate her.

"My reputation precedes me." Mayu said haughtily. "You must know me from the Grand Symphonic orchestra."

"No, actually, I recognize you from the picture on your Dad's desk." Raina said in a clipped British accent. "You don't look much like him. But I'm sure he'd be just as shocked to hear what you've been getting yourself into."

Mayu eyed her warily and sat down across from her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Mayu said, smiling innocently. Raina was clearly not impressed. She glanced down at her drink and stirred it.

"Tell me what Kanaye is planning." Raina said.

"I don't know any Kanaye." Mayu said. "Unless you mean Nagasawa Kanaye, the famous winemaking samurai?"

"No, I mean Hanabishi Kanaye," Raina said coldly, "The infamous spokesman of the Hanabishi Corporation and chief suspect on my list of political manipulators."

Mayu winced at the cold voice, but wouldn't back down.

"Sorry, never heard of him." Mayu said simply. Raina set the glass down on the table sharply and fixed a smirk on her face.

"I would think you'd want to be on a first name basis with the man you're screwing." Raina said and stood up. She reached into her jacket and Mayu hunched down in fear. But Raina only pulled a wallet and set down the money for her drink.

"Mayu, believe me when I say this," Raina said, "Whatever Kanaye is up to, if I don't like it, it will stop."

Raina marched out of the bar, leaving a pale and shaky Mayu sitting in her seat.

To Be Continued

Whew. Little bit shorter, but I'm in the homestretch to finish this story. Thanks for all the great reviews! I really love them! See you in chapter 7!

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ai Yori Aoshi – Koi**

**By RoseFire**

**Chapter 7 – ****Drive**

The term "spring fever" never made more sense to Kaoru as he shifted uncomfortably at the table. The meeting was taking an incredibly long time. He only hoped they could not hear his rumbling stomach.

"In conclusion, ladies and gentleman, it is my recommendation that we merge our north and east branches of the company with Yomiuri Stores." finished the Sakuraba representative. Kaoru blinked twice in concern. He glanced down at his charts and frowned.

"Thank you Takayori-san." Miyabi said. "Are there any questions?" Kaoru cleared his throat and stood.

"I have one concern." Kaoru said. "From all indications, it would appear this merging would be beneficial for us. In the past year, Yomiuri has grown exponentially in marketing, but store sales, they've been slowly declining for five years.

"Honjo-san, I understand you want to contribute to this meeting, but you should really learn a bit more." said Takayori. Kaoru felt his face redden but caught a glance of an older gentleman with a kindly smile and mischievous twinkle.

"Ken, let the young man speak." said the older man.

"Sakuraba-sama," Takayori said, "I fail to see how this will contribute to the meeting. All of us are hungry and wish to go home."

"Ken," the older Sakuraba said, "I was getting ready to order in while you were talking. A few more minutes will not make that large a difference. What is your concern, Honjo-san?"

Kaoru stood up. He was no longer worried about his stomach being too loud; he felt quite certain his heart was overpowering it.

"If you follow along the year, the sales have been steady, but let me show you the last five years." He pulled up the graphs on his computer and turned it around so everyone could see the projection.

"The last five years, Yomiuri has been declining in sales by twenty percent each year." Kaoru explained. "The decline has gone unnoticed because it's so gradual, but there is a concern that if we combine our branches with this pattern, we stand to lose about forty percent of our own sales."

Murmurs of surprise and amazement filled the room. Takayori stared aghast at the readout.

"How could I have missed that?" Takayori said in disbelief. Kaoru scratched his head nervously.

"I happen to have a friend who shops through Yomiuri and mentioned a few weeks ago how it wasn't as populated anymore. The region of those stores is populated more by older citizens and middle class families.

"Then why does your friend shop there?" Takayori retorted. Kaoru tried to look casual.

"She's rather…well-endowed." he said quietly. "Very few stores will….see to her needs."

Miyabi swallowed a chuckle, but Kaoru was encouraged. A few of the other ladies also gave soft laughs of understanding. Kaoru was sure they were all mothers as well.

"What do you recommend we do, Honjo-san?" the older Sakuraba asked. Kaoru took a deep breath and glanced at his notes.

"Instead of merging those branches, I recommend we buy out those stores. If the sales continue to decline as they are, we stand a much better chance with closing the stores and reopening them under new management. It will also allow for an employee boost and a gradual shift of sales."

"But what about those employees now." another woman said. "We don't want to be responsible for laying off workers."

"We can employ them." Kaoru said. "They know the store and the district customers and can be an asset to us."

"I like your thinking, Honjo-san." older Sakuraba said. "Takayori, thank you for your research, but I agree with Honjo-san. This direction of thinking is exactly what we need."

Takayori bowed slightly. Kaoru caught his eye and Takayori, though he still looked sour and annoyed, gave a twitch of his mouth which Kaoru took to be a smile. Kaoru bowed as well.

"Well done, ladies and gentleman." Mr. Sakuraba said. "With that, let's head home for supper. Takayori, stop by my office tomorrow at ten. We'll put Honjo-san's plan into action. Honjo-san, can you wait a moment."

Kaoru nodded.

"Kaoru –sama, I shall wait for you." Miyabi said.

"No need, Kagurazaki-san." Sakuraba said. "I'll see to it Honjo-san gets home."

Kaoru followed the older man as he slowly moved down the hall to his office.

"You made quite a first impression on Takayori, Honjo-san."

Kaoru gave a nervous chuckle. Was he in trouble?

"Don't worry, Takayori needed the humbling. He's been the cooperation's poster boy for about a decade now. Seems to me we need the fresh blood you're bringing us."

"Arigatou, sir." Kaoru said. The old man entered the office and indicated Kaoru should sit down.

"So, you're engaged to my granddaughter."

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. Aoi's grandfather?

"Don't be concerned, my boy. I couldn't ask for a finer young man for my granddaughter."

"I consider myself the lucky one, sir."

"That you should." Mr. Sakuraba. He picked up a silver frame on his desk and Kaoru watched his eyes blink back tears.

"I lost my dear wife many years ago." he said. "Not a day goes by that I do not miss her or remember how lucky I was to have her in my life."

"Aoi-chan told me how close she was to her grandmother." Kaoru said.

"Her family did not approve of me, anymore than your grandfather approved of your mother." Mr. Sakuraba said. Kaoru lowered his eyes.

"Your grandfather is a fool." Mr. Sakuraba said. "I'm just glad that you escaped becoming like him."

* * *

Aoi looked up at the clock. Kaoru was not home yet, but had called Aoi with instructions to wear the Western style dress she'd gotten for her last birthday and wait up for him, saying he had a surprise. Aoi could not have imagined the surprise until she heard it purring up the driveway of the house. Aoi's face lit up. Kaoru sat behind the wheel of a gray blue 1967 Dodge Charger. He was dressed in his normal clothes 

"Kaoru-sama!" Aoi cried out. "Where did you get that?"

"A pre-wedding gift from your ojiisan, if you can believe that." Kaoru said. "Get in!"

Aoi gave a squeal of delight and climbed in. Kaoru put the car in gear and they took off into the evening. Kaoru hadn't done a lot of driving, but did very well. Aoi looked out the window, letting the warm spring air fill her senses. Kaoru reached over and laced his fingers with hers. Aoi smiled back at him and she leaned against his arm. The drove in comforting silence for awhile before Aoi spoke.

"Kaoru-sama, could we go someplace quiet?" she asked in a very soft voice. "Someplace to be alone?"

* * *

Raina slammed the phone on the receiver and stepped out on the balcony of her hotel. She'd been on the phone with her partner on the force and been given discouraging news. Well, more discouraging for Kaoru and Aoi. 

"And I was actually hoping I was wrong." Raina muttered to herself. To pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Sakuraba residence." Miyabi answered.

"It's me." Raina said. "Can you meet me at all? It's important."

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be at your hotel." Miyabi answered.

Raina hung up and made another call.

"It's Itzuki." she said. "I know it's late, but this is important. We've got our target."

Twenty minutes later, Miyabi arrived and met Raina in the hotel bar. She sat down at her table and ordered a drink.

"Another rum and coke." Raina said. Miyabi took note of the three glasses beside her.

"They don't make them strong and I've got a high tolerance." Raina said.

"What did you find out?" Miyabi asked.

"Hanabishi Kanaye is our guy." Raina said. "And the story behind him is the sickest I've ever heard. And I've been a detective for three years."

"Who is he?"

Raina took a long drink of her glass and sighed.

"He's Kaoru's half brother." Raina said. "Same father, different mother. And his mother is Hanabishi Suzuno, Kaoru's aunt."

Miyabi stared in shock. The waiter returned with their drinks.

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to need something stronger." Miyabi said.

Mayu paced nervously outside the concert hall. Her performance that night had been a success, but she was disappointed that she had no one to invite. Even her "partner" had not come. But she hadn't expected him to. After her concert, she'd gotten a message saying that she should wait outside for ride to come for her. But instead of Kanaye in his blood-red Mazda, a blue-gray car stopped at the light and Mayu heard a familiar but unwelcome voice call her name.

"Mayu-san?" It was Aoi and Kaoru.

To Be Continued…

Okay, this was very short, but I've got it all mapped out. Next chapter, we learn the truth about Kanaye and who he is, and what he's planned. Also, you obviously must see where there is a spot for a lemon. Should I write it? Stay tuned. Chapter 8 is up next!

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ai Yori Aoshi – Koi**

**By RoseFire**

Welcome to chapter 8! Only two more chapters left after this, and maybe an epilogue. Some of the names of the characters, like Kaoru's grandfather, I'm pretty sure are right. But there are some characters that I had to make up.

**Chapter 8 ****–**** Secrets**

Miyabi swallowed her fifth drink as Raina watched.

"Go easy on that stuff." Raina said. "Last thing you'll want to do is pass out before you've heard the whole story."

Miyabi took one last gulp before leaning back.

"Go ahead."

Raina began.

_Flashback_

"Otousan! What do you mean Yuji is still the heir to the Hanabishi house!" Suzuno screamed. "He eloped with that gold-digger and had that bastard of a son! I've done everything you've asked of me, married the man you chose and kept the family line pure. Doesn't that count for anything?!"

Genichiro slammed his fist down hard on his desk.

"You will not use that tone with me, Suzuno!" he roared. "Yuji is my eldest son and Kaoru is my grandson. You and your idiot husband have not had children in the three years you've been married. I see no reason to deny the tradition of our family.

"I can run the company just as well as Yuji, better even!" Suzuno screeched.

"You have your responsibility with the company as CEO of the northern district offices." Genichiro said coldly. "But I will not break tradition simply because my son chose poorly in a wife."

Genichiro held up a hand to silence further protests. Suzuno stormed out, nearly running over the little boy out in the hall. Her nephew, Kaoru.

"Out of my way, kuzu." Suzuno snapped and stormed down the hall. She threw open the doors of her room where he husband, Seki, sat at the desk, working on the monthly reports she'd prepared.

"Well, what did he say?" Seki said. His voice was soft and oily. Suzuno threw herself on her bed and began to punch the pillow.

"So, not well." Seki said. He leaned against the bed frame and waited for his wife to finish her tantrum. At least until she was calm enough to touch.

"The succession still goes to Yuji." Suzuno finally said. "We have no chance. Even though he hates Kaoru, unless I can have a child, killing my brother won't do any good."

Seki loosened his tie and crawled across the bed to his wife.

"You hate me because I can't give you children, don't you?" Seki said. He kissed her shoulder harshly.

"Yes, I do." Suzuno said coldly. She gave a soft moan as Seki pulled her kimono up and squeezed her thigh. "But you make up for it in so many ways."

They had sex. It was harsh, painful and left both of them craving more. After a few hours, they lay together.

"Suzuno, I hate to see you so unhappy." Seki cooed. "What can I do to help?"

"Give me a son and kill my brother." Suzuno said. "Can you do that?"

"I can kill your brother." Seki said and Suzuno's eyes widened. "And I think I know a way to give you a child."

_End_

"I'm not enjoying where this story is going." Miyabi said.

"I know." Raina said. "It's like something about of a bad movie."

_Flashback_

Suzuno was waiting patiently in her apartment. It was a patience born of obsession. There was a thumping from outside as Yuji and Seki came rushing in.

"Suzuno-chan, I came as soon as I heard!" Yuji shouted. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you ill?"

"I'm fine, Oni-chan." Suzuno said softly. "I'm glad you came."

"You're my imouto." Yuji said with a warm gentle smile. The same smile that would someday adorn his son's face. "I have to come when you need me."

"I do need you, Oni-chan." Suzuno said and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. Yuji returned the hug, not suspecting the menacing figure behind him, blunt object ready to strike.

"I need you very much." Suzuno said as her brother's world went dark.

_End_

"Oh my god." Miyabi said.

"Nearest we can figure out is that Hanabishi Yuji was drugged and raped." Raina said. "After that, well, I think you can guess."

Miyabi suddenly felt sick.

"Waiter, better bring some water."

The waiter, a woman this time, came over quickly with a pitcher of water and two glasses. Miyabi made a weak sound of appreciation.

"Have either of you eaten?" the woman asked.

"I have. Miyabi hasn't?"

"I'll bring some appetizers."

Miyabi drank slowly and took slow breaths each time she stopped.

"Obviously, the accident was anything but." Raina said. "I think it was a setup, most likely Seki again. Yuji is killed in the car crash, if he wasn't dead already. Suzuno and Seki rejoice that they've had a son, but not before the Hanabishi family name Kaoru as the adopted child of Genichiro and the heir in Yuji's place. When Kanaye is born, he is named Kaoru's successor. The rest you know."

"Kaoru left the house because of his grandfather's abuse." Miyabi said. "I've seen the scars on his back."

"That can be chalked up to anything. A father's grief. Genichiro's own obsession for keeping the family business alive. Suzuno's influence again."

"Suzuno again?"

"This whole story is sick and twisted; I'm willing to bet she was drugging Genichiro in order to control him. And I think Kanaye continues to do so."

_Flashback_

Suzuno slipped the drug into her father's tea. She knocked softly on his door and came in.

"Ohayo, Otousan." Suzuno said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better, Suzuno." Genichiro said. "I feel as though I'm really becoming myself again. In fact, I'd like to speak to Kumi and Kaoru. How are they doing?"

"As well as can be expected." Suzuno said, feigning nervousness that she knew would not go unnoticed.

"What is it?" Genichiro asked.

Suzuno set the tea down in front of her father and gave a sad sigh.

"That poor little boy. To have a mother such as that, I fear my heart will break." Suzuno said. She touched her womb tenderly.

Genichiro asked no more. Suzuno had picked her words and actions carefully. She stood up and left for her own apartment, smiling as she heard the tea cup clink.

_End_

"Suzuno was poisoning her own father?" Miyabi asked. "How do you know this?"

Raina frowned.

"Genichiro died a year ago." Raina said. "Coroner officially said it was a stroke, but private examinations found large doses of morning glory seeds in his body. Which would explain why he reacted the way he did to Kaoru. And Suzuno probably used some sort of drug that made it easy for her to control his mind."

Miyabi could barely comprehend it all.

"Which brings us to now." Raina said. "Kanaye is obviously disturbed. He is the legal heir now to the Hanabishi Family Corporation, but the company has been falling apart with the lack of leadership from Genichiro and the others. It's only a matter of time before it vanishes, and the charges of espionage won't help either."

"What can we do?" Miyabi asked.

"Kanaye was promised to Aoi, as a result of being the new corporation owner, but the Sakuraba family voted against that, as you know." Raina continued.

"How do you know?" Miyabi asked.

"I have my spies." Raina said. "But, more important, Kanaye isn't going to give up Aoi that easily. All his life, he's been around power-hungry people, especially seeing it from his mother."

"Are you saying that Aoi-sama is in danger?" Miyabi said loudly. A few heads turned to look. Miyabi lowered her voice. "Will this Kanaye try and hurt her?"

"I don't know." Raina said. "I'm not a criminal profiler, but it's easy enough to guess that Kanaye will take drastic measures to secure Aoi's heart, at least, in his own mind. It's my guess that Kaoru is more at risk."

Miyabi stared.

"Kaoru, as Kanaye sees it, stole Aoi away from him." Raina explained. "So, naturally, he'll see the only way to win Aoi back is to take Kaoru out of the picture."

"But it won't change her mind." Miyabi said and suddenly realized the truth. Raina nodded.

"Kanaye will realize that too, in the end. And then, he'll kill Aoi."

* * *

Aoi and Kaoru drove on, watching the crowds from the car and talking about anything they could think of. At one point, Kaoru stopped the car outside a jewelry store and pointed out a set of wedding bands. Aoi smiled and watched Kaoru's face as it was alight with excitement. Kaoru noticed her staring. 

"What's up?" he asked.

"I've never seen you so excited and yet so peaceful." Aoi said. "It seems that the worries and cares you once had have disappeared completely."

Kaoru smiled. "You promised me that you would make the pain go away." he said. "And you have, Aoi-chan."

Aoi smiled and then looked nervously back at the car where Mayu was sitting. She had been so apologetic when they'd met up with her outside the concert hall. And, when Kaoru had offered her a ride home, Mayu had agreed only when she had made them promise to continue their date, despite her presence.

"I'm not in a hurry to get home." Mayu had said. "I feel very tired and could use some quiet time. You two keep going and don't mind me."

Kaoru glanced back at where Aoi was looking. As if reading her mind, he waved to Mayu.

"Mayu-chan?" Kaoru said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mayu waved back, forcing a happy smile. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to ride with the two of them. She'd gotten in the car in the hopes of getting home, but her phone had rung in the car. It was Kanaye, saying to stay with them and that this was part of his plan. At each stop, he'd called with more instructions. Mayu was now boiling inside with fury and disgust, but had no choice.

"Keep following the plan." Kanaye would say each stop. "Keep to the plan and Kaoru will be yours."

"Just fine." Mayu said. Aoi and Kaoru went back to the car and climbed in.

"It's getting late." Kaoru said. "We'll drop you off at your house before we go home."

Mayu blinked in alarm.

"Oh, but it's so early." she said. "Night life really picks up about now."

"Still, we should get home." Kaoru said. "I've got an early meeting tomorrow anyway."

A sudden beeping caught his attention. They were almost out of petrol.

"Better fill up first." Kaoru said. "One more stop."

They drove off, not noticing a blood-red Mazda tailing them.

* * *

Miyabi and Raina burst through the door of the mansion. Tina, Taeko and Chika sat in the parlor, talking and looking at a stack of papers.

"Kanrinin-san!" Chika shouted. "You've got to read this. Taeko wrote a story and it's so good!"

"Not now!" Miyabi barked. They all stared at her and at Raina.

"Is Aoi-sama here?" Miyabi continued, searching wildly around the room and took off calling into the rest of the house. Raina stood by patiently.

"No, she and Kaoru went out for a drive." Tina said, looking confused. "They just called about ten minutes ago, saying that they were on their way back, as soon as they filled up the car and dropped off Mayu."

"Mayu!" Miyabi exclaimed, coming back into the room.

"I know." Tina said. "I was shocked, but Kaoru's way too nice sometimes."

Raina and Miyabi exchanged a dark look.

"What's going on?" Takeo asked.

"Trouble." Raina said. "For both Aoi and Kaoru."

* * *

"I'll be just a couple of minutes." Kaoru said. He climbed out and went inside to pay for the petrol. Mayu and Aoi sat in awkward silence.

"I really envy you." Mayu said finally. "Hanabishi-sama is a wonderful guy."

Aoi smiled shakily back at her.

"Thank you, Mayu-san."

"And it can't be easy for you." Mayu said. "I mean, to be shuffled around like a prize to whatever guy your family wants to get close to for business. Sounds a little barbaric."

Aoi gave a weak shrug.

"My family is very traditional, but the fact that they agreed to let me follow my own heart shows that they love me more than tradition." Aoi said.

"But you can't love them very much." Mayu said. "You didn't even seem to care about what they thought was important to anyone else but yourself."

Mayu looked straight into Aoi's eyes and smiled sadly at her.

"And what about Hanabishi-sama?" Mayu continued. "Did you ever think about what his heart might feel? He didn't even remember you or the promise that was made. And you forced him to take you back when he wanted to live his own life."

Aoi was shocked. Mayu had touched on a thought she never considered. Kaoru had never said anything that would make it sound like he was angry about keeping his promise, but rather welcomed her with his whole heart. But was Mayu right? Was the love forced? She believed that Kaoru loved her, but was that love born from obligation?

"I know what I'm saying must sound so cruel." Mayu said. "But I think we both want Hanabishi….I mean Honjo-sama to be happy. And, it seems like, everything that's brought you both together has been the result of everyone bending over backwards to please you."

Aoi couldn't take it anymore. She quickly climbed out of the car and walked away. Mayu watched her go until she turned a corner, passing a familiar red car. A text flashed on her phone.

_TAKE YOUR REWARD_

A few minutes later, Kaoru returned.

"All set." Kaoru smiled and looked curiously in the window. "Where's Aoi-chan?"

"I think she went to the ladies room." Mayu said. She smiled warmly and climbed out of the car. Kaoru glanced in the direction of the restrooms. Suddenly, he froze as he felt Mayu's arms encircle his waist and press her soft body against his back.

"I've missed holding you like this." Mayu purred. "The feel of your body, so hard and strong. I have never stopped loving you."

"Let me go, Mayu." Kaoru said, dropping the affectionate term. Mayu didn't budge.

"Don't I excite you?" Mayu said. "I'll do anything you want me to."

"Let me go right now." Kaoru said, his voice going very cold. Mayu felt him grip her arm gently but firmly and she released him. He turned to speak to her and she rose up and kissed him hard. Kaoru was in such shock that he didn't move at first, but he quickly snapped himself backwards. Mayu was smiling, but at the expression of anger on Kaoru's face, she was filled with anger and struck him hard across his face.

"You didn't even remember your promise!" Mayu snapped. "But what about me? You met me and fell in love with me too."

"Who told you that?" Kaoru said, trying to keep his anger in check.

"You cheered me up, you cared enough to help me when I was lonely." Mayu said. "You took me on a date, how can you tell me that you don't feel anything?"

"I do feel something, Mayu." Kaoru said. "I saw you as a lonely little girl, like me. I'm sorry, but I felt sorry for you because I didn't want you to be like me."

Mayu stared in shock.

"You…it was pity?" she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"I'm sorry, Mayu." Kaoru said. "But I never loved you, at least not in the way you wanted me to. But I always saw you as a very dear friend, a little sister who could know how lonely I felt because she was lonely too. You're as dear to me as Aoi is."

Mayu realized instantly what she was losing. She recognized the kinship she shared with Kaoru and how she risked losing that because of a childish fantasy.

"You won't ever love me, will you?" Mayu said. "And it wouldn't have mattered if Aoi was out of the picture or not."

Mayu suddenly gave a small gasped scream.

"Aoi-san!" she cried.

Kaoru looked at her in surprise then anger.

"Where is she?" Kaoru said. "What have you done?"

* * *

Aoi was awoken by an aching in her head. She looked around at her surroundings. It was a large room, lit by candles and smelled of incense. The room was bare, except for a large futon blanketed by rose petals as red as blood and….Aoi screamed.

Against the wall, nearest to the futon, was a woman, clearly dead. Her skin was a pale bluish-gray and empty, glassy eyes stared at her. The woman had once been beautiful. She had dark hair in a loose braid and wore a sapphire blue kimono. But across her neck was the clear red line of blood. Her neck had been cut.

"I see you've met my mother." a voice said.

Aoi jumped in alarm as she turned to see the same man from the swim meet. His dark eyes were as lifeless as the woman's and his pale skin was sickly.

"Who are you?" Aoi asked, trembling. "Why did you bring me here?"

"My name is Hanabishi Kanaye." the man said. "And I brought you here to consummate our marriage."

To Be Continued…

Almost done. I know this took awhile, but I've been so busy with my church work and, well, I've actually been writing a book. I decided that I actually might be able to make something about of this hobby of mine. Anyway, one chapter left and maybe an epilogue. Don't forget to review.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ai Yori Aoshi – Koi**

**By RoseFire**

**Chapter 9 – Night and Day**

Kaoru and Mayu raced through the streets. Mayu glanced nervously over at Kaoru. She had never seen him so angry, not even when she had burst out so many months ago at the mansion. His face was taut with rage and his eyes blazed.

"Honjo-sama." Mayu said meekly. "I'm so sorry."

"Save your apologizes." Kaoru snapped. "You owe Aoi a bigger one, especially if that Kanaye does something to her."

Mayu bowed her head in shame.

"He won't do anything." Mayu said. "He loves her. He wouldn't dream of hurting her."

Kaoru was silent and did not look at her. Mayu felt both hot and cold, and her breath was harsh in the claustrophobic atmosphere, but she didn't dare move. Kaoru only spoke to her when he needed the next direction, but soon, he seemed to know where to go. A right turn, and Kaoru felt a sick twisting in his stomach as the sight of the Hanabishi house grew larger. He was also surprised to see a familiar car sitting outside the gate. He saw Tina, Taeko, Chika and Miyabi standing outside the gate, as well as Raina Itzuki. Kaoru stopped the car outside the gate and climbed out. Tina turned and when she saw Mayu, she lunged forward like a cat and slapped the girl hard. It took Takeo, Chika and Miyabi to hold her back.

"You little bitch!" Tina hissed. "I hope you rot in hell!

The rest of her words were lost in sobbed rage. Kaoru did nothing to stop or encourage Tina, but walked over to Raina.

"What's happened?" Kaoru said. "And I want the whole truth."

Raina stared at him simply. Kaoru could sense the seriousness and understood the situation was dangerous, but felt a comforting warmth from her eyes all the same.

"Hanabishi Kanaye is your brother." Raina said. "He's the result of your father and his sister. He's unbalanced and believes that by destroying you, Aoi will be his."

Kaoru appreciated Raina's straight-forward answer, but was still shocked.

"My father…he…" Kaoru couldn't continue.

"It would take too long to explain now." Raina said impatiently. "I want you all to wait here. I've called the police and they'll be blocking the entrances and exits around the estate. Kaoru, I need you to tell them where each and every exit is."

"I'm going in after Aoi!" Kaoru said angrily. Raina held up a hand firmly.

"The hell you are." she said. "You're a civilian and you'll be trespassing on private property. "

Kaoru stormed hard at the gate and kicked the stone wall.

"That help?" Raina asked him.

"Yes!" Kaoru growled.

"That hurt?" Raina asked, sounding almost amused.

"Yes!" Kaoru hissed out and rubbed his foot. Raina turned to Miyabi and the others.

"I want the four of you to wait until the police get her, and keep as far back as you can." Raina said and pulled a gun from inside her leather jacket. Then, she turned to Mayu.

"You will come with me." Raina said. It was not a request. "You know exactly where he is. Stay 3 feet ahead of me and do exactly as I say. Do you understand, Miyuki-san?"

Mayu nodded and moved carefully past the girls. Raina shot one more look at Kaoru.

"You. Keep watch on that car." she told Kaoru and followed Mayu inside.

* * *

Aoi was pushed against the futon, her shoulders bare and felt exposed. The futon felt cold and clammy, and the sight above her was even more sickening. Kanaye's black eyes had filled with a fire that was by no means loving, but possessive and animal.

"Let me go." Aoi said. "Let me go back to Kaoru-sama."

"My dear, sweet Aoi-chan." Kanaye whispered, assuming that he sounded loving. "You were promised to the heir to the Hanabishi house. At one point, Kaoru could call you his. But he abandoned you and his responsibilities, so I stepped forward to succeed where he failed."

Kanaye bent down and kissed her bare shoulders. Aoi flinched and tried to move away, but Kanaye held her fast and tightened his grip against her struggles.

"Don't fight me." Kanaye said, still softly. "I don't want to hurt you, so don't make it necessary."

Aoi shivered and began to cry. Kanaye wrinkled his nose and grabbed her hair pulled her up by it.

"Listen to me very carefully, Aoi-chan." Kanaye said and Aoi trembled at the sound of his voice.

"You are mine. Not that son of a bitch, Kaoru's. You and I are meant to be now."

A shuffling sound outside caused Kanaye to turn and Aoi saw Mayu come inside.

"Ah, my dear Mayu." Kanaye said. "I see you found your way here. No doubt Kaoru is not far behind. You've done well."

Mayu twisted her fingers and couldn't bear to look at Aoi's stricken face. Still, she knew what she had to do.

"Kaoru's outside." Mayu said. "I told him to wait while I showed him that Aoi was alright. I've told him that she wanted to go."

"Hmm." Kanaye said. He stood up and moved toward her, leaving Aoi trembling but with no place to run. Kanaye fingered Mayu's hair gently. "Perhaps you're worth keeping around after all. If anything, to add a bit of excitement to my love life. After all, you won't have Kaoru once I kill him."

Mayu's eyes widened nearly as wide as Aoi's.

"You said Hanabishi-sama would be mine!" Mayu shouted. "You said if I helped you get what you deserved, you'd do that same for me?"

"And so I did." Kanaye said. And he gripped Mayu's throat tightly and began to squeeze. "And I will keep my promise."

Mayu's eyes were bulging as she gasped for air. Aoi screamed.

"You can come out now." Kanaye said. He looked at the doorway beyond Mayu and sneered as Raina stepped out.

"You're not who I was expecting." Kanaye said. "Where is Honjo Kaoru?"

"Let her go and we'll talk." Raina said sharply, gun pointed steadily at him. Kanaye eyed her warily, but released Mayu and shoved her to the ground. Aoi took a chance and crawled over to Mayu and held her. Mayu gasped for air and looked up into Aoi's face. Although still hurt and angry at her betrayal, Aoi still looked in concern.

"Aoi-san, I'm so sorry." Mayu said, but got no further before her eyes went wide and she collapsed, a steadily growing blood stain in her chest. Aoi screamed and, instinctively, covered the wound. Raina let out a shout of pain and collapsed, clutching at her shoulder. Behind her, a man lowered his gun.

"Thank you, Seki." Kanaye said. A dazed expression was on the man's face. Raina looked up and saw the scarred and beaten face of Seki. Clearly, there was nothing behind those eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Raina asked, conversationally, trying to stop the blood flow. The bullet hadn't hit anything vital on her or Mayu. But the blood had to be stopped.

"When my mother died, he sank into a depression." Kanaye said. "I took him to a doctor who gave him some medication which would help his mind and protect him."

"Makes him easier to control, which doesn't hurt you." Raina said. "And you're mother?"

"I have to keep her here or Seki won't do as he's told."

Raina's eyes darkened.

"You're insane." she said, as if she were talking about the weather.

"I suppose I am." Kanaye said. "But there's a fine line between madness and genius isn't there?"

"And it grows finer all the time."

Kanaye turned around and saw Kaoru standing behind him. Kaoru saw the face break into a wide smile and his stomach turned.

"Well, if it isn't my Oniisan." Kanaye said. "Yoroshiku."

Aoi stared in wonder at Kaoru. Mayu gazed up weakly and felt a new burst of shame in her stomach. Raina's reaction was different.

"You idiot!" Raina shouted. "I told you to wait outside!"

Kaoru ignored her. His eyes never left Kanaye.

"I'm so glad you came." Kanaye said with a twisted smile. "It will make it so much easier. Aoi-chan, I want you to watch closely. I'm going to kill Kaoru and then, you'll realize that he was never meant to be yours."

Aoi's eyes widened in horror, both at the approaching death of Kaoru and the calm admittance of it.

"NO!" Aoi cried. "No, you can't!"

"Kanaye, you're my brother." Kaoru said. "You have the whole of the Hanabishi Company now and all the privileges of it. Why do you want Aoi too?"

At last, Kanaye seemed to lose his calm façade and his face twisted in rage and madness.

"I have never been able to escape your shadow. All grandfather ever talked about was you, even when he was angry with you. I even had to share the same father! Even when you left, all grandfather talked about was you. I could never be you, so I had to make you nonexistent. I would take everything that was yours, including Aoi, who had been promised to the heir of Hanabishi."

"But what you don't realize is that Aoi has a mind of her own." Kaoru said. "And so do I. You can't make her love you, as long as she loves me."

"That's why you have to die." Kanaye said. "Once you're dead, her heart will be free to love anew."

"I will die first." Aoi said and she showed the first sign of fierce anger in her life. "I will never love you."

Kanaye's eyes seemed to lose their focus and everyone in the room was struck with the true madness of Kanaye. His face twisted and eyes narrowed into slits. He gave a whine that grew into a howl and then a roar. He lunged for Seki's gun, knocking over the candles as he went. Instantly, the futon was ablaze and Aoi rolled away, dragging Mayu back, but not Mayu's hands had been burned. Kanaye aimed the gun at Kaoru and fired. Kaoru was knocked back and slammed to the floor. Aoi felt the world go dead as Kaoru went still. Something in her chest went still also and tears poured from her eyes as though a dam had burst. Mayu looked in horror.

"You killed him!" Mayu screamed, despite the pain. "You killed him!"

"It was the only way." Kanaye said. He seemed unaware that the flames were spreading. "Now, Aoi, you have your heart again. Give it to me."

Aoi, feeling empty and cold, looked up at Kanaye.

"My heart is dead." she said in an empty flat voice. "It died when my love died. I am dead."

Kanaye looked in shock and then fury. He raised the gun again and pointed it at her.

"THEN DIE, AOI!" Kanaye screamed. There was a gunshot and Aoi blinked. She felt no pain, saw no blood, heard no angels or white light at the end of a tunnel. What she did see was Kanaye's eyes, wide in surprise before his body collapsed. He was dead. Behind him, Raina was looking at Seki, who had grabbed her gun and fired. Raina stood up weakly and touched his shoulder. Seki blinked and looked at her. She took the gun from his hand gently and Seki sat down heavily beside the dead body of his wife.

"She caught on fire." Raina explained. "When she didn't move, Seki realized that she was dead. I guess it was enough of a shock to snap him back. Help me put the fire out, Kaoru."

Aoi blinked and looked over at Kaoru, who gingerly got up and limped over to put the fire out. Then, he looked over at Aoi and smiled.

Aoi fainted.

* * *

"Will she be alright?"

Aoi heard, as from a distance, the sound of Kaoru's worried voice.

"She'll be just fine." said a new voice, this one unmistakably British. "Mind you, she's been through a shock. Getting kidnapped, seeing people get shot and killed, then seeing someone dead come to life. If I were her, I'd catatonic at this point."

"That's why you seldom get out of the office, Tailin." said Raina. "This girl faints at road kill."

Aoi gave a tiny sound and opened her eyes. Instantly, she closed them again.

"Bright." she said hoarsely.

"Oh, sorry, love." Tailin said. "I'll fix that."

"Aoi-chan, are you alright?" Kaoru asked softly. Aoi gave a small nod and opened her eyes again. The light was turned down softer. Raina sat to the right, a med tech treating her shoulder. Beyond her, she saw Mayu in an ambulance with another technician. Her father was also beside her, along with a sharply dressed woman. Raina saw where Aoi was looking.

"Mayu's just fine." she said. "She'll need an operation and her hands are burned badly. She doesn't want to get them treated though, I'm told. She seems to think they should stay scarred."

"Can she still play the piano?" Tina asked, a note of concern in her voice, despite the anger Aoi knew Tina still felt.

"I think it's more a question of 'will she'." Raina said. Aoi looked back over at Mayu, who had bowed her head and was staring at her hands. Aoi could only hope that Mayu could be able to forgive herself someday.

Kaoru hugged Aoi tightly to him, but still gently.

"I thought I'd lost you." Aoi said, her voice breaking into sobs. Kaoru let her cry into his chest and he allowed himself to shed a few tears as well. The adrenaline had finally seemed to wear down and the realization that Aoi might have been lost to him too because of the Hanabishi's was finally sinking in. The two sat in tearful silence for a time before Raina touched Kaoru's shoulder.

"That was pretty smart of you to get a bulletproof vest. I suppose you went into my car." Raina said. Kaoru smiled back at her.

"Thanks to you." Kaoru said. Raina laughed and everyone looked confused.

"I was afraid you wouldn't know what I meant." Raina laughed. "But I guess it's a good thing that I left it in plain sight."

Aoi looked at Raina in surprise.

"Aoi Sakuraba, I'm very pleased to meet you." Raina said and gave a tiny bow.

"Detective Itzuki." called another English voice and Raina, giving one more smile to the group, hurried off.

"Aoi-sama, are you certain you are quite well?" Miyabi asked. Aoi smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry if you were all worried about me." Aoi said. "Are we allowed to go home?"

"I've given my statement to the police." Kaoru said. "And, if you're well enough, we can leave."

"Yes, let's go home." Aoi said. "I'm certain you're all hungry."

Everyone chuckled warmly.

"Aoi, you have the night off." Kaoru said. "We'll order out. A huge feast. And I'll buy."

"Us too!" the girls shouted. Miyabi nodded too. With warm hugs all around, everyone climbed into their cars and hurried home. Kaoru glanced once more back at Mayu, who did not look up at their departure.

"Sayonara, Miyuki Mayu." Kaoru whispered and Mayu, as if hearing him, gave a sad smile. But, as they drove away, she raised her head high again.

* * *

6 months later….

The Sakuraba mansion was decorated and a large number of people of various dress wandered over the grounds, talking and laughing. Inside, Tina and Takeo were helping Aoi into her wedding dress. Aoi was blushing joyfully.

"Aoi-san, you look so beautiful." Takeo said, knocking over a bottle of perfume that was a gift from Takeo's grandmother.

"Thank you." Aoi said, beaming. "You look very nice too."

And Takeo did look beautiful. She had become a very successful author of romantic ghost stories, her first novel selling nearly as many copies as the first Harry Potter book. She was much more graceful now, having finally managed to gain some balance of her own body. On the other side of Aoi, Tina was brushing long blonde hair to make it shine. She was again wearing a kimono and she seemed well suited to it. She grinned merrily though.

"The big sleeves make it easy to hide sake."

Chika was bouncing around the mansion, dressed in a spring kimono with lilies and orange blossoms. It was a beautiful contrast against her tan skin. She was supposed to be helping Miyabi greeting the guests, but Miyabi found a better use for her energy to show guests around and get anything that was needed. Chika's friends were also helping. At the piano, sat Mayu Miyuki. She examined her hands carefully, feeling somewhat ashamed of the burn scars, but was glad that Aoi had asked her to get them healed so that she could play piano again. Aoi had not asked Mayu to play at the wedding, but Mayu had offered her services. She no longer played with the Grand Symphony, but spent her time teaching piano lessons and doing recordings. She refused to be in the spotlight ever again, save this one time. She glanced across the yard to where Kaoru was pacing nervously. He was dressed in a suit, Aoi having promised that neither of them would dress traditionally.

"Honjo, take it easy." Suzuki's booming voice chuckled. Suzuki and Sato were both his best men. Kaoru still could not decide whether his was a good idea or not.

"I can't take it easy." Kaoru sighed. "I'm sweating like crazy and my heart won't stop hammering."

He went back to pacing, while Sato and Suzuki rolled their eyes. Suzuki and Taeko had developed a close relationship and were dating. Suzuki's photos added a touch of mystery to Taeko's stories. Sato was still single, but seemed fine with it. Kaoru moved away gradually, walking away into the cherry blossom trees.

"Congratulations." Kaoru turned to see the grinning face of Raina Itzuki, her shoulder having healed, but bearing the faint scar of her wound. Kaoru was completely shocked at Raina. She wore a sleeveless blouse with cherry blossoms, a black leather skirt with a mid-thigh slit and high healed sandals.

"No gun?" Kaoru asked, smiling. Raina returned his smile.

"I'm off duty." she said. "I'd like you to meet someone."

She led him over to a young man. He was thin with brown hair, brown eyes and a broad smile that spoke of high energy.

"This is my partner, Peter Carlisle." Raina said. Kaoru shook Peter's hand and Peter smiled.

"Congratulations, Honjo-san." Peter said. "And thank you for inviting us."

"I was glad to." Kaoru said. He looked at Raina curiously, who held up her hand. On it was a beautiful ring with a sapphire in the middle, surrounded by 7 tiny diamonds.

"Congratulations to you both as well." Kaoru said. Raina and Peter smiled. Raina's smiled then faded slightly.

"I'm sorry about your brother." she said. "I never got a real chance to say so before I had to take off again."

Kaoru nodded. Kanaye had been buried and the nightmare with him.

"I just hope he's at peace." Aoi said as she came around the corner. Kaoru stared in wider surprise.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Raina asked. She grinned at Kaoru's expression and had to nudge her elbow into Peter's ribs, who was also wide-eyed. Aoi smiled and shook her head.

"I don't believe any bad luck can touch us." Aoi said. "We've overcome so much since we were reunited."

"We're bound by enishi." Kaoru said, squeezing Aoi to him.

The wedding went beautifully. Aoi's mother, father and even Miyabi all cried. Chika and Tina grinned, watching Taeko and Suzuki glancing at each other throughout the ceremony and, when the time came for it, Taeko caught Aoi's bouquet. The guests all offered their congratulations. Kaoru and Aoi announced that the Sakuraba mansion would remain open as student housing, with Aoi and Kaoru both as landlords. The landlords, however, would be living in the servant's quarters. Miyabi objected to this, but Aoi remained firm that she and Kaoru didn't need more space than that. Tina and Taeko would continue to live at the house as managers in addition to their jobs.

As the reception died down, Tina took over and dragged out her stereo and karaoke machine to keep the party going to the younger guests. Even Mayu found that she was welcome to stay and was even convinced to get up and sing. She had a pleasant singing voice. Kaoru and Aoi listened before they felt a tap on their shoulders. Raina was smiling, having donned her leather jacket again against the cold.

"Peter and I need to get going." Raina said. "But we have a gift for you."

The lead them around to the back of the couple's new house to see a pond with dozens of Koi fish. Aoi and Kaoru breathed at the beautiful Koi.

"There's a legend about Koi fish." Raina said. "That they are symbols of worldly aspiration and overcoming life's difficulties. We thought they suited you, but more so because "Koi" also is a word for love."

Kaoru and Aoi nodded.

"It's a beautiful gift." Kaoru said. "But they're so expensive."

"Not if you know where to go." Peter said and he exchanged a look with Raina. Kaoru and Aoi felt that it was better not to ask. Raina hugged Kaoru and kissed his cheek. She then hugged Aoi tightly.

"You take care of him." Raina said. "And you make sure he takes care of you."

The couples moved outside again and waved goodbye to Raina. The party slowly dwindled down for the older folks who, after giving one last goodbye and congratulations, went home. Soon, it was mainly the younger crowd of Aoi's cousins and friends of Kaoru's from school, but eventually, they drifted home and to the bars for more fun.

Soon, Kaoru and Aoi were left alone, sitting in the light of the setting sun. Aoi watched the blossoms fall into the Koi pond and saw a vision of children playing among the trees. She saw herself taking the children on walks through the spring blossoms, making wonderful dishes for her family to eat, going on family outings and, when she and Kaoru needed a night to themselves, seeing their many friends caring for the children.

"Beautiful." Aoi murmured. Kaoru squeezed her tightly to him and Aoi was certain that he saw the same sight she did.

"You know, it's strange?" Kaoru said thoughtfully. "Two years ago, I didn't have anybody who cared about me. And then, all of a sudden, you came into my life and opened a floodgate of friends."

"Kaoru-sama, does that bother you?" Aoi said curiously. Kaoru shook his head.

"I think you can stop calling me Kaoru-sama now, Aoi-chan. And no, not at all. I was prepared to live alone, but it would seem that God had other plans for my life." Kaoru said. He turned to her and gave her a warm smile. Then he kissed her. Aoi melted into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

As the sun sank lower, it threw the Koi fish into gentle relief and their scales glimmered and shone, as though reflecting the shimmering future and love between Kaoru and Aoi, who would finally be together, bound forever by Koi.

**THE END**

That's it. Hope you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. I don't know that I'll have much time for chapter stories anymore, but I'll try and keep writing fan fiction. Until then, all the best to you, my dear reader and, as always, stay cool because from here on in, this will be fun!


End file.
